No Good Deed Goes Unpunished Adopted
by Sephant
Summary: Torture, Spoilers for Vol. 3 Haseo finds that losing the Sage Palace Tournament has an even higher price to pay than he thought. Forced into swearing his loyalty to Sakaki, his real world self going missing may be the least of his problems DigitalDreamer
1. In Which Things Go Decidedly Wrong

_This is the adopted version of "No Good Deed Goes Unpunished". Due to laziness, I have left the entire first four chapter _exactlly _the same. Meaing that all the author notes are the same as well. You won't hear from me till chapter 5. Till than~_

**-No Good Deed Goes Unpunished-**

**A .Hack/G.U. Fanfic by Digitaldreamer**

**Chapter One: In Which Things Go Decidedly Wrong**

--

_Why hello, hello, and welcome to my very first attempt at a G.U. fic!_

_...Wait, don't go, I have cookies!_

_Right, at any rate, welcome. Um... well, let's see, what should I say? Well, first of all I suppose I should thank you for clicking on this fic... I do hope you find this to not be a huge waste of your time. I got into .hack last summer thanks to my best friend. Of course, upon my obsessing, I managed to avoid the plot bunnies for awhile... until the third volume came around, anyway. I found Sakaki's takeover of G.U. and the ensuing tournament to be quite interesting... so many possibilities with that situation. I tried my best to ignore the ideas that were begging to be written... but when I fought against Taihaku and was woefully underlevelled, I couldn't take it anymore._

_This fic needed to happen. It really doesn't matter that it's actually pretty standard fare to me, it didn't need to be anything huge, it didn't need a plan... I just needed to write it and have fun doing it. _

_So right, the premise is this: What if, in the Sage Palace tournament, Sakaki had pulled a few more strings to ensure Haseo lost? What if his threat to spread AIDA seeds everywhere hadn't been a bluff? What if he had made sure Haseo had to follow through with the bet Sakaki made at the beginning of the tournament... what if Haseo had to swear his loyalty to Sakaki?_

_Oh, the possibilities._

_Hence why we're here. I don't really have much of a plan, just sort of some loose ideas. I can't even guarantee I'll finish this, to be honest... but I'm going to do my best. _

_The first chapter will start off with the fight against Taihaku, then branch off into original is my first time writing the character's, so if you have any pointers, please give me them! Same goes for my writing in general. If you have any suggestions or ideas, feel free to let me know! _

_Right, on with the fic!_

**Warnings: Torture, Angst, Spoilers for Volume 3**

**Pairings: Undecided. Most likely gen, maybe hints of Haseo x Atoli, but if you really can't stand that pairing it's nothing overt. It may also lean towards yaoi... again, nothing overt, it all depends on how you want to see things, really.**

--

The crowd was deafening.

The AIDA server made everything far too real, Haseo knew this by experience. His quiet apartment and computer controller had been left behind long ago, leaving him in the sweltering heat of the arena. Sweat coated every inch of tanned skin, strands of silver hair clung to his brow as he panted for breath. His body ached from various blows and the strain of battle, the heavy armor of his third form becoming more of a nuisance than anything at this point. In the distance Sakaki was cackling, taunting as the fighters struggled below him, laughing as very real blood splattered across the arena floor.

All of this was far too real, and yet all that Haseo could seem to register was the sneers and jeers of the crowd.

_"Dust Bullet!"_

Taihaku's activation of yet another skill trigger drew his attention, and the Terror of Death gave a growl as he heaved his scythe into the air. He lunged, energy crackling around him as he prepared a counterattack.

_"Heavenly Wheel!"_

The Ticking Death sailed through the air in a flurry of crimson and gold, sending specks of blood flying. The Sage Palace Emperor was sent high into the air, but a flourish of white had the man landing on his feet with the grace of a cat.

"Damnit!" Kuhn cursed at Haseo's side, his fist clenching around the Silent Jade. "Nothing phases him!" His armor, normally an almost sickeningly bright yellow, was stained with blood here and there. He shook his head, strands of bright blue hair hanging in his face after falling loose from his ponytail.

"He just keeps coming..." Atoli murmured, somewhat breathless. Her short blonde hair was in a state of disarray, her green dress torn here and there. Though she was doing her best to appear calm and in control, her amber eyes betrayed a very real concern.

Haseo shot a glance at his teammates and grit his teeth. They weren't doing as well as he had hoped. As prepared as they had been, it had not been enough. Not for this. They weren't quite losing, not yet, but they weren't winning either... and while they were all tiring, Taihaku was not.

The adept rogue shook his head, forcing himself to look away from his ailing teammates. Beating himself up right now over their well-being wasn't going to help them at all. "Keep fighting!" He called out. "We're getting close, I know it!" With that, he charged, not even having to spare a glance to know that Kuhn was following him. He swung his scythe in an arc, the golden blade slashing across Taihaku's front, but before he could bring the weapon around for another swing Haseo was forced to pull it up to block. Arms shook under the force of the blow as the base of his scythe took the brunt of it, crimson eyes meeting dark purple ones for a moment.

If there was anything that bothered Haseo most about this entire situation, it was those eyes. Taihaku had not said a word since the fight had begun, he had barely given so much as a grunt whenever he took a hit. He simply fought, eyes remaining fixed on Haseo, his stoic expression never wavering. He didn't have to speak; his gaze said it all, betraying not even the slightest hint of mercy as Maxwell tore through Haseo's teammates with ease.

Those eyes believed he deserved it. Those eyes believed he was a cheater and he deserved everything he got. And though Haseo knew he was wrong, it still hurt.

Haseo let out a grunt as he pulled away, not daring to smirk as Kuhn's attack slammed into Taihaku and sent him flying. He didn't even get the chance to attack, as the moment Taihaku rose the air began to crackle and the adept rogue felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end.

"He's doing it again!" Kuhn called out, "Get back!"

It was then that the entire arena took on an eerie scarlet glow. Haseo didn't have the chance to try to block as red energy burst around him, sending him slamming against the wall with a cry of pain. The adept rogue crashed to the arena floor and skidded across it, the spikes in his armor screeching across the stone and sending sparks flashing through the air. He could hear his friend's cries of worry, could hear Sakaki laughing and jeering.

But above all else, the crowd was deafening.

"Haseo!" Atoli shrieked, eyes wide with fear. "Are you alright!?"

Haseo forced himself to his feet, wincing. "Yeah, I'm fine." He grunted out as he fixed his eyes on his opponent again. Taihaku was calmly strolling toward him, moving with ease whereas Haseo felt like he was moving through molasses. "Damnit, not again..." The Terror of Death muttered, bringing up the Ticking Death into a guard position. He had to be running out of health, and there was no way he could run with the wall right there... he'd have to take the hit.

It was then that a blur of yellow suddenly filled his vision. _"Dust Bullet!"_Kuhn called out, the blinding white magic bursting up from the ground and enveloping Taihaku.

"Kuhn, what the hell are you doing!?" Haseo snapped. "You know that won't work!"

"I know."

"Then what are you--" Haseo shot a panicked glance at Taihaku, whom had shaken off the attack with no effort what-so-ever and was now striding forward once again. "Damnit Kuhn, get out of the way, he's coming for me!"

"I know."

Crimson eyes widened. "Kuhn, don't--"

The steam gunner smiled, then suddenly shoved Haseo aside. The adept rogue let out a cry as he was thrown out of the way, narrowly avoiding another blast by centimeters. "KUHN!" Haseo screamed as he watched his friend slam into the arena wall, the cheers and jeers ringing loudly in his ears still not enough to block out the sickening _'crunch!'_

Kuhn dropped to his feet as the arena color turned to normal, shaking his head and grimacing. His body was shaking from fresh pain and the effort it took to stand. However, he looked to Haseo and flashed a weak grin. "Why so serious, Haseo? It's just a game, you know." He murmured over the booing.

Haseo stared at him for a moment, then shook his head and looked away. "You idiot, I'm the one who's supposed to be protecting all of you..." He muttered.

The crowd was deafening._  "Repth!"_ Atoli called out the only spell she had enough magic for, casting a soft green glow over Kuhn for a moment. "Are you alright, Kuhn!?"

"I'm fine, don't worry about me!" Kuhn exclaimed, waving both off his teammates off. "Just keep moving!"

"Right…" Haseo grit his teeth and turned his attention to Taihaku, which was a good thing as it appeared Taihaku was preparing for another skill trigger. The adept rogue scowled, then charged towards his opponent. His scythe vanished in a burst of light and he leaped into the air, his twin blades appearing in his hands.

"_Ghost Falcon!"_He snarled, slashing at his opponent dozens of times before backflipping and slashing yet again, sending forth bursts of white light that enveloped his opponent. The Terror of Death landed with ease, though he was breathing hard. He shook sweat-soaked bangs out of his eyes and stood there panting, watching as the particles of magic cleared.

Taihaku collapsed to one knee, panting as well. Haseo took a deep breath, eyes widening. Could it be that Taihaku was finally tiring? Were they winning?

Sakaki, whom up to this point had simply been laughing and jeering as Haseo was thrown across the arena floor, gave a shout of outrage. "Taihaku, what are you doing!?" He cried, his face contorted into one of rage. "Give over your heart to AIDA! If you do, you can not lose! The eternal ruler of the Sage Palace!"

Taihaku panted for breath, his eyes narrowing. "Shut up!"

"What!?" Sakaki sputtered.

"I have never had any interest in the title of emperor..." Taihaku murmured, shaking his head. "it's just... it's just that... this sword was the most beautiful in all The World. " He gazed down at the sword, his expression one of sickening adoration, a twisted mutation of the way one would gaze at a lover.

"As long as I have this power...guuh!" Black dots twisted around Taihaku's arm, bubbling and swirling around it like boiling Sage Palace Emperor gave a grunt of pain as he gripped at his sword arm, dropping to one knee. "Aaaaahhhh!"

"Taihaku, let go of that sword!" Haseo cried, crimson eyes wide.

Taihaku's face contorted in one of agony, he threw back his head and screamed. "AaaAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

Haseo grit his teeth. "Damnit... Kuhn, do it!" He called out, nodding at the steam gunner.

"Right!" Kuhn said, his expression becoming one of determination as he pointed the Silent Jade at the ailing emperor.

_Bang!_

The shot rang through the air, a burst of gleaming light. It hit it's mark and with a cry Taihaku released the sword, the crimson blade soaring into the sky.

Instantly, the emperor collapsed to the ground in a heap. The black dots of AIDA swarmed around his prone form for a moment, the white and purple nearly vanishing under swirling obsidian. After a few moments, however, the black dots ebbed away like water slipping down a drain, and with a groan Taihaku's eyes closed and he slid into the realms of unconscious.

Haseo didn't have a time to relax, however. He turned to look to the sword, which had ceased it's flipping and was now hanging in the air, pointing menacingly at the three Epitaph Users on it's own accord. The Terror of Death smirked, whipping out his scythe, then leaped into the air.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" He snarled as he swung the blade down, the singsong sound of metal against metal ringing through the air. Sparks flew as Haseo struggled with all his might, a scream coming unbidden from his throat as he fought. Keep going, keep going, almost there...

_Ka-crunch!_

Jagged, hairline cracks crawled across the sword's surface, and with a decisive crunch it shattered into hundreds of pieces. Haseo's heart gave a leap of triumph as shards of ruby hung around him, a grin coming to his face. They had done it! Taihaku was free, AIDA had been destroyed, they had won!

And then all too quickly it all went to hell.

Suddenly the shards bubbled and vanished to reveal thousands of black dots, swarming and shifting and surrounding him. Haseo's eyes widened in shock. "AH!" He cried out, cursing mentally.

This was not good.

With a flash of red the black dots slammed into him, swirling in and around him, filling his vision with nothing but darkness.

"Oh no, AIDA!" Kuhn's voice rang out, mahogany eyes wide.

Haseo let out a scream of complete and utter agony as he writhed in the air. It was inside him! It was surging through his veins, bubbling under his skin, twisting and swarming and moving! Like thousands of tiny bugs crawling under his skin, crawling in, around, and through his insides, leaving nothing but itching, burning fire in their wake.

"Ah... AUUUUUUUUUGGGH!" The teen let out a choked cry as he reached up to clutch his face, struggling against the urge to claw at it. He ground his teeth, curling in on himself on reflex as the sickening darkness tore through him. His Epitaph patten flashed around him, though in the place of the usual surge of power and comfort that he normally felt, every flash instead sent another wave of agony tearing through him.

Haseo grit his teeth as he struggled to hold out against the pain. No, he couldn't go berserk, he couldn't! He was here to protect everyone, he couldn't go berserk, he couldn't...

But it hurt. It hurt so badly... it hurt, it hurt! It hurt, and all he could seem to feel about this was anger, an anger he thought he had forgotten. His world had been replaced by one of darkness, and all he could see were flashes of pain, utter physical agony and memories. He saw flashes of when he'd first started the world, IYOTEN and Asta laughing at him, Ovan's last smile before he vanished into the gates of Magini Fi and started it all, Alkaid whispering to him, begging him not to cry, Atoli chiding him, Shino smiling at him, Shino laughing, Shino vanishing in his arms...

Shino.

Shino, Shino... she was gone, she was gone, he had tried so hard to save her and nothing had worked. She was gone... she was gone and it hurt. It was agonizing in a way that no physical pain could possibly match, this impossible weight that fell upon his shoulders and tugged at his heart. It hurt. It hurt, and all he wanted to do was lash out, to make everyone else feel like he did, to make them feel his pain, to make them understand... he wanted to tear them all apart!

There was a deep ringing sound, like a gong, and Haseo gave a low growl as the black stretched across his face, spreading into his eyes like ink in water. The Terror of Death gave a low snarl as he bared his teeth, his demon-like appearance twisting into something far worse...

"**Haseo, NO!**"

Atoli's voice rang through the darkness, and quite suddenly it was as if a great, golden light were being turned on. The adept rogue blinked, then twitched, his eyes squeezing shut. He wanted to rip, to tear, to destroy... no, no, that was Atoli... he couldn't... no, no, he was here to protect her, to protect Kuhn, to protect all of them!

The teen clenched his hands into fists, shuddering. No, no, he would not do this, he wouldn't let this happen! He would not become a puppet for this thing, he wouldn't! He wasn't going to hurt anyone anymore, he wasn't the Terror of Death anymore! That fury was a thing of the past, he was through with this, he was done!

Haseo shook his head as he struggled, feeling a great power swell up from within him, much like something akin to Skeith, but different. The darkness drained from his face and skin, slowly faded from his eyes. _'Get out!'_ The adept rogue mentally screamed. _'Get out, get out, get out! You won't do this to me, GET OUT!'_

With a great roar the Terror of Death flashed a bright crimson, and the AIDA particles was dispersed from his body in a burst of flickering black. The instant the dark spots hit the air they disintegrated, leaving Haseo floating there and glowing.

After a moment the adept rogue dropped to the ground, collapsing to his knees and panting for breath. His arms and legs shook with the effort it took to hold himself up, droplets of sweat sliding down his face as strands of silver-hair hung in his eyes. He was dimly aware of Kuhn and Atoli rushing to his side, both yelling out inquiries as to if he was alright, but he didn't have the strength to answer them. His entire body was throbbing with pain, his throat was raw from screaming, and his stomach was constricting as if it were still trying to expel something from it.

The crowd was murmuring amongst themselves, buzzing with confusion.

"What just happened?"

"Did Taihaku win?"

"No, no, I think he lost... that bastard, Haseo!"

"He must have cheated again!"

"But why's he the one kneeling, then?"

They were so blessedly quiet for once...

Sakaki, meanwhile, stood above it all, face twisted into a scowl as he gazed down at Taihaku's prone form. "Curse you, useless fool!" He snarled and waved his hand, causing Taihaku to vanish in a burst of light. The green-haired man then looked to Haseo for a moment, eyes narrowing dangerously. "...No matter. After all, Haseo is on death's door." He murmured.

With that, the AIDA-infected PC leaped from his platform, landing with the grace of a cat upon the arena floor.. "In the end, I will be the one to play the lead. I shall send you to hell with my own sword!" He sneered, his weapon appearing in a flash of light.

Haseo gazed up at him, panting. The teen tried to force himself to his feet, but he could only seem to sit up on his knees for a moment before collapsing again. It was no use, he couldn't move...

"Yeah, right!" Kuhn growled out as he stepped in front of Haseo.

"Haseo!" Atoli cried as she stepped in Sakaki's path, her amber eyes narrowed.

They weren't about to let Sakaki tear their friend apart, not if they could help it.

Sakaki snorted. "Hmph, meddling insects!" He drawled, waving his hand.

"Wha--!" Kuhn's exclamation was cut off as he was surrounded by light.

"Ah--!" Atoli let out a gasp as she too, vanished.

Sakaki chuckled as he stepped towards Haseo, his expression similar to a cat whom had finally cornered a very troublesome mouse. "It looks like your friends are no longer available." He sneered, holding his sword to the Terror of Death's throat.

"Haa... haaa... damnit!" Haseo grit his teeth as he struggled for breath, he couldn't even summon the strength to look Sakaki in the eye. But... did it matter? He couldn't move, couldn't think... his vision was growing fuzzy, his mind drifting...

The former Moon Tree leader cackled as he hefted up his blade. "Die, Haseo! DIE!" He cried. The sword glinted in the light as it was raised above Haseo's head, Sakaki's horrible grin etched across his face, eyes glinting with malicious triumph. There was a blur of purple from behind him... the onlookers cheered and cackled, their uproarious cries ringing through the air...

...And then quite suddenly, Sakaki paused. "Wait a moment... what am I doing?" He murmured, lowering his sword. He gazed at Haseo for a moment, appearing thoughtful.

Behind him, Endrance skidded to a stop, amethyst eyes narrowing. "What?" He murmured, lowering his sword.

"Master En?" Saku questioned, coming to a stop as well. The small shadow warlock blinked in confusion as she hopped on her toes. "Master En, what are we doing? Isn't this what's supposed to happen?"

Endrance shook his head. "I..." He trailed off, then shook his head, charms tinkling with the motion His expression again became one of cold stone and he forced this gaze back upon Haseo, even as his fist clenched around the Tempting Rose. _'What just happened? This was supposed to be my chance. Why didn't Sakaki... what is going on here?'_

Saku blinked, then smirked. "Oooh, I get it... just wanted to get a closer look for when Haseo's head rolls, huh?" She snickered, then turned back to the spectacle. "Yeah, get him, Sakaki!"

Her sentiments appeared to be mirrored by the crowd, whose cheers were climbing to an unprecedented rate.

"Yeah, that's right, kill him!"

"He deserves it after cheating like that!"

"Take him out!"

The audience's quiet from the earlier confusion had transformed into a frenzy of crazed cheers and laughter. Somewhere in the masses, one could see faint glimmers of blue-green and yellow as Atoli and Kuhn desperately tried to push their way through.

"HASEO!" Atoli shrieked, her eyes wide with fear for her friend.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HIM, SAKAKI!" Kuhn snarled, his expression torn between concern and fury.

They went unheard, however. They were simply two players in a crowd of thousands under the influence of AIDA. It was no surprise that their voices were swallowed in the majority's bloodlust.

Sakaki, however, didn't appear to be listening to them. He merely stood there, considering Haseo for a moment, a thoughtful look upon his face. Haseo sat there, struggling for breath, still unable to even raise his head.

His opponent smirked. "No... I do not think I will kill you here."

At these words the crowd gave shouts of outrage.

"What!?"

"How could you!?"

"Don't let him off again!"

"Kill him! Kill him!"

Haseo blinked, his brow furrowing as his fuzzy thoughts were forced back to the present. 'What? But... why...?'

Sakaki smirked as he held up his hands, gesturing for the crowd's silence. "Come now, it wouldn't do to end things this early, would it? The dirty, cheating Terror of Death has only just now been brought to his knees..." At these words the emerald-eyed man brought his blade to Haseo's throat again, chuckling. "A truly pitiful sight, Haseo. You, alone and here on your knees before me. I can only imagine how painful this must be for you, how humiliating... who am I to end your suffering so soon?" He drawled.

"No, it isn't right... after everything you have done, Terror of Death, the pain of defeat is not nearly enough of a punishment for you." Sakaki sneered, his gloved hand clenching into a fist as he dismissed his sword.

Haseo scoffed. Sakaki... who did he think he was, babbling on and on like this, sneering over him as if he were finally broken? For all of his changes, Haseo still had his pride... and he had to admit, kneeling at Sakaki's feet was not nearly as small of a blow as he wished he could make it to be. In spite of this, however, the adept rogue was not about to be defeated so easily.

"Heh... bring it on, Sakaki." The Terror of Death coughed out. "You'd think by now this tournament would have taught you... it doesn't matter what you try, you can't break me." With these words Haseo finally forced his head to rise, crimson eyes meeting emerald as a prideful smirk came to his face.

The former Moon Tree leader's smirk widened. "Is that so, Terror of Death? In that case, I do hope you remembered our agreement?" He drawled.

"Agreement?" Haseo repeated, brow furrowing. "Why... why would I make any sort of agreement with a slimy bastard like you?"

"Oh, you mean to tell me the great PKK doesn't even remember his own promises?" Sakaki sneered, crossing his arms. "Must I remind you of a certain e-mail that contained my terms? I told you from the beginning that if you did not play along, I would spread AIDA seeds throughout the entire server, did I not?"

The adept rogue scowled. "Yes, I remember. What's the point? I kept to your terms, you ass. I won your tournament fair and square!" His fingers clenched as he spoke, the claws of his armor digging into the stone floor of the arena.

"Ah ah ah, but you didn't win!" Sakaki's smirk widened into a grin. "Perhaps you took Taihaku out of consciousness due to a... mere technicality, but upon glancing at your health bars, he technically still has at least six hundred hit points. And seeing how you clearly do not have the strength to carry on, and your teammates have _tragically_ abandoned you--"

"We did no such thing, you bastard!" Kuhn's voice could be heard ringing from the stands, but Sakaki ignored him.

"-- I hereby declare that Team Haseo has _lost_this match." The emerald-eyed man cackled, gesturing to the kneeling Haseo.

"What!? That's not fair!" Haseo choked out. "I... _we_won!" After all they had done, all that struggle, all that pain he, Kuhn, and Atoli had been through... how could someone just write it all off just like that!?

Sakaki chuckled. "Not according to my rules, Terror of Death. Besides, if you consider such a thing a win, then it was attained by ill-gotten means, anyway." He drawled, turning to the stands. "Don't you agree, players of The World!?" He called out, his voice echoing throughout the arena.

A cheer from the audience seemed to agree with this statement. Players screamed and cheered, punching their fists into the air, their snarls of fury ringing throughout the arena.

"Yeah, he cheated!"

"He's no winner! He should have lost, he deserves to lose!"

"Take him out, Sakaki! Give him what he deserves!"

"Yeah, tear him apart!" Sakubo sneered from behind the AIDA PC, jumping up and down with excitement. "Isn't this great, Master En? Stupid Haseo's finally getting what he deserves!"

Her master stood at her side, his brow furrowed as he struggled to remain silent. Endrance wanted nothing more than to speak out, to insist that Sakaki was wrong, that Haseo had not even used his Avatar... but what good would that do? He would simply be sent out of the arena like Kuhn and Atoli, and then he would no longer have Sakaki's trust... he would be no help to Haseo then. For the moment, all he could do was watch, for he knew the moment he spoke the facade would shatter like glass.

_'Haseo...'_

Sakaki chuckled as he turned back to his enemy. "Do you see? The majority rules, and they all seem to agree with my verdict. You have lost, Terror of Death."

"Tch..." Haseo grunted and dropped his head again, grinding his teeth as the jeers of the crowd echoed around him. This wasn't right, this wasn't fair... but what could he do? It wasn't as if he could attack, he didn't have the strength to move, let alone summon Skeith... and if he did, he'd have to deal with all those players as well...

"And as the loser, I now choose to claim my prize for our little game." Sakaki continued, his grin widening even more as he knelt down so he was at eye level with the adept rogue. He reached out and gripped Haseo's chin with inky black fingers, forcing the teen to look at him once more.

"That prize, Haseo... will be you."

Haseo's expression became one of shock. _"What!?"_ He sputtered. "You can't do that!"

"Ah ah ah," Sakaki tutted. "But don't you remember, Haseo? That was my other condition... if you lost, you had to swear your undying loyalty to me."

Haseo's expression twisted from shock to rage. "You... there's no way I'm going to do that!" He shook his head and pulled away, the sudden burst of adrenaline from this outrage becoming enough for him to stumble to his feet. "I won't!" He snarled. "I'm not some pet, damn you!"

"Ah, but you are now, Haseo." Sakaki chuckled. "That seems like a fitting punishment, don't you agree? Sitting at my side every day, kissing my feet, slowly repenting for all of your foolish misgivings... perhaps one day when you beg for death, I'll feel you've paid enough penance to give it you."

Crimson eyes flashed dangerously and Haseo's hands clenched into fists. "There's no way..." He trailed off, his entire body shaking from a mixture of rage and exhaustion. "There's no way I would ever bow to you, you bastard! I will never... never..." He shook his head, his face twisting into an expression of fury. There was the low, haunting hum of a tuning fork and Haseo let out a snarl as a red glow began to surround him.

"I won't let this happen... I'll take your stupid AIDA out right here and get rid of you once and for all!" The Terror of Death snapped.

At the back of the crowd, both Atoli and Kuhn locked eyes.

"There's no way he can do this..." Kuhn murmured grimly.

Atoli nodded. "Not after AIDA..." She shook her head, her expression becoming one of determination. "We have to help him!"

"Right!" Kuhn nodded.

The two both shut their eyes, avatar symbols flashing to life around them. A soft golden light flashed to life from Kuhn, a beautiful green glow enveloping Atoli. The crowd, in their frenzy, took no notice. They simply saw the glow around Haseo strengthening, the light merging to form familiar patterns across his crowd was murmuring and shrieking again, going wild.

"He's doing it again!"

"Stop him, Sakaki!"

Sakaki looked far from worried. In fact, he looked triumphant. "I'm afraid that won't do, Terror of Death." He drawled.

Haseo smirked. "What are you going to do about it?" He sneered. "You can't stop me from calling my Avatar!"

"Perhaps not... indeed, call upon your precious Epitaph if you please. However..." Sakaki smirked, then held out a hand. The wing-like mutation on his shoulder flexed, the crimson veins within the inky black flashing. At his gesture, thousands of black dots suddenly erupted around the stadium, coiling and swirling above the crowd. They swarmed above the players, drawing yells and shrieks from the players.

"What is that!?"

"Ahhh, get it away!"

"EEEEEK!"

As for Atoli and Kuhn, both suddenly found themselves surrounded by the dark particles. Instantly their concentration was broken and Atoli let out a yelp as she backed up against the steam gunner.

"This is..." She whimpered as she summoned her staff, looking panicked.

"There's so much of it... there's just no way we can do anything against all of this." Kuhn gasped, sweat beading across his forehead.

Endrance's eyes widened. "Oh my..."

"Ew..." Sakubo murmured and huddled close to the former Demon Palace Emperor, grimacing. Even knowing she was on Sakaki's side, seeing all of that...

Haseo's eyes widened as he watched the AIDA particles swarm around the crowd on the screens, felt his heart sink as he heard their shrieks of terror. "No... how... there's just no way..." He murmured, taking in a sharp intake of breath.

Sakaki grinned. "Yes, that's right. It wasn't a bluff. Attack me if you'd like, Terror of Death... but if you do, it will be the players you claim to be defending that will pay the price." He cocked his head to the side, folding his arms. "And really, I suppose if that isn't enough, there are your friends as well..." He nodded at the screen, which had switched to a shot of Atoli and Kuhn surrounded by the inky darkness.

"Atoli! Kuhn!" The adept rogue cried.

The former Moon Tree leader outright laughed at this. "I believe you have a choice to make, Terror of Death. Which will it be? Will you take my destruction, knowing the price is thousands of AIDA-infected players? Or will you sacrifice yourself, saving those who no longer care for you?" Emerald eyes flashed with mirth, as if Sakaki found this all to be nothing more but a hilarious joke.

"Yourself or your friends, which will it be?"

Haseo grit his teeth, Skeith's glow still burning around him like an eternal flame, his claws digging into his palms. "...If I do this, " He growled out finally. "They... all the players... my friends... they go free?"

Sakaki chuckled. "I am a man of my word, Terror of Death. Swear yourself to me and no harm will come to them."

The adept rogue stood there for a moment, considering. He then glanced to the screen, gazing at Atoli and Kuhn. "I'm sorry, guys..." He murmured. With that, the bright red glow dissipated. The instant the light vanished, Haseo felt his newfound strength ebb away just as quickly as it had come. He collapsed to his knees on the arena floor, silver hair falling into his eyes as he panted for breath.

The instant he did, the AIDA dots dissipated, vanishing as quickly as they had come. The audience gave murmurs of confusion and bewilderment, glancing this way and that and talking amongst themselves. Atoli and Kuhn dismissed their weapons, both looking confused.

"Gone, just like that..." Kuhn's eyes narrowed and he looked to the arena. "Haseo... he didn't...!"

The steam gunner felt his heart sink as he was rewarded with the view of Haseo on his knees before Sakaki, shaking from exhaustion and pain. His enemy stood over him, a gleam of triumph in his eyes. "Come now, Haseo, I've fulfilled my end of the bargain. Now you fulfill yours." He drawled. "Swear your allegiance to me, my new pet!"

"No!" Atoli shrieked, clenching her tiny hands into fists. "Haseo... no! No, you can't! No!"

"Haseo!" Kuhn screamed. "Don't you dare... you idiot, don't do this!"

Haseo knelt there. He wanted to snarl. He wanted to yell. He wanted to kick, to scream, to leap to his feet and tear that smirk right off of Sakaki's face. He wanted to turn to that screen from where he knew Atoli and Kuhn's shocked gazes would be and apologize, wanted to do so much... but he was just so tired.

There was nothing more he could do.

"I..." The teen ground his teeth together and shook his head as he struggled to choke the words out. "I... I swear myself to you... Sakaki."

The audience murmured... and then the cheers began, a great roar filling the entire arena.

"Take that, Haseo!"

"Yeah, go Sakaki!"

"Finally, that bastard's getting what he deserves!"

Sakaki threw back his head and laughed triumphantly, the AIDA mutation on his shoulder flexing, his horrible cackle echoing above the cheers. "At long last... you're mine, Terror of Death!"

Haseo said nothing as he knelt there, panting for breath, sweat causing his matted silver hair to cling to his forehead. The movement had opened some of his more hastily healed wounds, and the blood was dripping onto the arena floor, red and thick and far too real for a game. The arena was warm, far too warm, Sakaki's laughter filled his ears, his vision swam as he struggled to remain conscious. It was all real, far too real to be a dream...

The crowd was deafening.

--

**To Be Continued...**

_Every time someone reads this fic and doesn't review, a puppy dies. Please, think of the puppies._


	2. In Which Sakaki's Terms Are Set

**-No Good Deed Goes Unpunished-**

**A .Hack/G.U. Fanfic by Digitaldreamer**

**Chapter Two: In Which Sakaki's Terms Are Set**

--

_Wow, seven reviews on my first chapter? Thanks a lot, everyone! I really hope I'll be able to meet all of your expectations!_

_Right, this chapter... well, things haven't really gotten started yet, but this is where things start to build up. I'm actually pretty happy with how it turned out, all things considered. I did a few things that I hope don't seem contrived... if my plot devices seem too odd, please tell me and I'll do my best to find a way to make them seem as realistic in the terms of the game as I possibly can!_

_As always, if you have any critiques, please, please give them to me! I'm always looking for ways to improve, and I want to make sure I don't get anyone out-of-character. Of course, any comments are lovely, so please, please take the time to review! Even something as simple as "I liked it" makes me happy and eager to keep writing, and it only takes a few seconds to type out, so... well, yes._

_Also, if you have any suggestions, requests for characters you'd like to see, things you'd like to have happen, please tell me and I'll do my best to work them in!_

_Right, on with the chapter!_

--

Haseo wasn't sure how long he knelt there upon the arena floor, shaking as the crowd's cheers and jeers surrounded him. He wasn't aware of much of anything at this point beyond the aches and pangs of exhaustion that rolled across his body in waves. It was as if the entire arena had dimmed away, leaving him with nothing but pain and his own breathing as company.

He did, however, catch Sakaki's latest command. "Endrance, do my favor and grab that disgusting creature, would you? I believe it's time for us to take our leave of this place."

The Terror of Death felt a fresh stab of pain. Of all the things Sakaki could have suggested... did it have to be something to rub a former friend's betrayal into his face once again? Things were bad enough without the former Demon Palace emperor's cold eyes coming to mind again, without the reminder of the way his voice had cracked as he realized just where Endrance's loyalties truly lay. He still just couldn't seem to wrap his brain around it... the fact that after everything, Endrance...

He heard the tinkling noise of Endrance's charms as the former emperor moved towards him, grit his teeth as he felt the blade brandier's hand on his shoulder, almost comforting. "Damnit..." The teen muttered, squeezing his eyes shut and trying to jerk away.

Endrance stood above him for a moment, gazing down at him with sad eyes. "Haseo..." He murmured, then closed his eyes and steeled himself. He had to keep up with the act... if there was any time his Haseo would need him, it would be now. He wanted nothing more than to hold the boy close and tell him it would all be alright, that he was here and he was going to make sure nothing more happened, that he would never really betray the Terror of Death and it was all an act... but he couldn't. Not now. He pulled Haseo up, doing his best to be gentle without making it obvious to Sakaki.

"Endrance!" He could heart Kuhn shouting over the roar of the crowd. "What the hell are you doing!? What happened to swearing your heart to Haseo, you traitor!"

"Haseo!" Atoli shrieked, her voice cracking. "Endrance, don't!"

Sakubo threw back her head and laughed. "Wow, listen to those freaks cry! They never saw this coming, huh, Master En?" She glanced over at Endrance, then looked to the beaten Haseo with an expression of glee. "This really can't get much better."

The blade brandier ignored them. Those people didn't matter, Haseo did. Nothing else mattered.

Sakaki smirked, unaware of Endrance's thoughts. "Shall we be off then, my faithful pets?"

Saku grinned. "Sounds good to me! Let's blow this popsicle stand!"

Endrance gazed down at Haseo sadly for a moment, then nodded.

With that, the four of them vanished from the arena.

"Damnit!" Kuhn cursed as the crowd began to disperse, murmuring excitedly among themselves. His hands clenched into fists at his sides and he glared at the now blank screens that normally showed what happened in the arena. "Of all the stupid tricks... damn that Sakaki!"

"I... Sakaki... I can't believe he'd..." Atoli trailed off, biting her lip and wringing her hands. That wasn't true, she _could_ believe Sakaki would do something like this after everything else that had happened, but it still hurt. The blonde glanced over at her companion. "What do we do?"

Kuhn shook his head as he stood up straight again, shaking his now throbbing hand. "I don't know... I'm gonna log off and see if I can get in contact with Pi. I hate to bother her when she's already so busy, but we have no choice." He let out a sigh, then looked to Atoli. "Can you stay here and keep an eye out for Haseo in Mac Anu? Sakaki can't keep him forever, Haseo's got to log off sometime..."

The blonde nodded. "Right! I'll do my best!" She declared, clenching her hands into fists.

The two stood there for a moment, locking eyes. In spite of her determined voice, Atoli's eyes betrayed her worry. She was scared for Haseo.

"This... it's all going to be alright, isn't it, Kuhn?" Kuhn swallowed dropped his gaze to the floor. He couldn't meet a woman's eyes when she was like that, not when he couldn't do anything about it.

"I don't know." He said honestly. "I really don't know."

--

The shift from the blistering heat of the arena to the cool, slightly damp chill of the Serpent of Lore was a jarring one. Haseo was unable to withhold a grunt as he was unceremoniously dropped onto the ornate carpet, the plush doing little to cushion him from the hard stone beneath it.

"Come now Terror of Death, get up. It's not as if these are unfamiliar surroundings to you." Sakaki drawled.

Haseo made no reply. He couldn't help but notice that the cool floor felt soothing against his skin. He knew he had to get up, he simply had to, he couldn't lay here and let Sakaki win. But he was just so tired, and it felt so much nicer here... if only he could just lay here a bit...

"Haseo." Sakaki's voice carried a warning tone with it. "On your feet, we have things to discuss."

The Terror of Death struggled to open his eyes. He had to open them, he couldn't lay here, he couldn't. He was just forcing his eyes open when Saku's harlequin-style shoe hit him in the side, eliciting a grunt of pain from him.

"Come on, lazy bum, get up!" The shadow warlock giggled.

Haseo scowled. "I was getting up!" He snapped as he pushed himself to his knees. "You didn't have to kick me!" It wasn't like Saku could kick hard or anything, it really the indignity of it. Even so...

Sakaki chuckled from his place at the control panel for the Serpent of Lore. "Yes, indeed Saku, don't be too hasty now. I assure you, you will have plenty of opportunities for such things later."

"Awwww." The blonde gave a pout. In spite of this, she hopped back to Endrance's side, the bells on her clothing tinkling with the motion. Once back in place, she stuck her tongue out at Haseo, eyes twinkling with amusement.

The adept rogue let out a sigh, then forced himself to his feet, trying to ignore the way the room was spinning. "Love what you've done with the place." He said dryly as he glanced around at the blinking blue screens and oriental-style rug. "Looks exactly like it used to. Couldn't get CC Corp to stick to your preferred decorating scheme?"

His captor chuckled, cocking his head to the side as his emerald eyes gleamed. "Always with the forked tongue, I see. No matter, I'll have you trained properly soon enough." He said calmly.

"We'll see about that." Haseo muttered darkly, gritting his teeth.

Sakaki either did not hear this or chose to ignore it. "Right, first of all, as we are starting a new chapter in your life, I feel a few changes are in order. Endrance, give Haseo our gift, will you?" He glanced over at the blade brandier, smirking.

Endrance nodded, then made his way over to Haseo, something glowing in his hands. Haseo's brow furrowed as the purple-clad warrior drew close. "What are you doing, Endrance?" He growled, trying to step away. However, Endrance caught him with ease, throwing an arm around his shoulders and pulling the adept rogue flush against his chest. "H-hey!" The teen sputtered. "What the hell!?"

"Does that hurt a bit, Endrance?" Sakaki asked, quirking an eyebrow. "That armor of his is a bit of a problem, isn't it? What do you say we take care of that?"

The former demon palace emperor nodded again, eyes closed as he breathed in Haseo's scent. So, this was what he smelled like... Endrance couldn't afford to linger, however. He held up the hand that contained the glowing orb, then brushed it across Haseo's bare chest, causing the hair on the back of the teen's neck to stand on end.

"W-what are you doing? Endrance, stop-- AH!" The teen let out a gasp as the glowing orb was pressed into his chest, directly over his heart. "Augh... what did you..." Haseo groaned as he curled inward on himself, a red glow surrounding him as he floated into the air. There was a soft crunching noise, like the breaking of ice, as hairline cracks began to appear along Haseo's armor. Finally, with a loud _'Ka-crunch!'_ the armor shattered, leaving Haseo's lithe, tan form hanging defenseless for a moment.

After a few seconds, black lines with a soft ruby glow began to slowly etch across Haseo's skin. They hung just above his flesh, much like epitaph patterns, leaving swirling black and red designs as if they had been drawn there by a marker. As these drawings slowly began to trace along his body, designs that had already been drawn began to fill in, beginning from his chest and spreading outward. A strange, robe-like coat formed around his torso, shimmering like black silk. It's design was a tad like a kimono, but with no sleeves, and the material cut off well above his belly button. The back of the coat, however, extended into a trenchcoat-esque tail that ended at Haseo's ankles. Etched across the back of this silk robe were a strange pair of demonic wings, crafted only of thin, wraith-like crimson lines, one upon each shoulder blade and extending to the ends of the coat. The coat itself was wrapped together and held with a red belt, thick as an obi, that cut off just before his bellybutton. The ends of this belt were tied in a butterfly knot, the ruby ends trailing towards the ground. The rest of the coat was held together with three smaller belts, though the top-most one was left unclasped to allow a bit of Haseo's collarbone and chest to show.

His pants, on the other hand, were not much different from how they had been when Haseo had been in his first form. They were simply tight and black, with two thick belts hanging diagonally at his hips. Various zippers zig-zagged across the material on his upper legs, stopping only where his boots began at just below the knee, with smaller belts hooked around these. Finally, to top the outfit off, thin black gloves appeared, the material similar to what made up his coat and decorated with dozens of smaller belts. The gloves stretched from just below his shoulders to the beginnings of his fingers, which were left bare.

Haseo let out a gasp of pain as new wave tattoos burned themselves across his face, shoulders, and stomach, completing the transformation. Finally, the light faded away and Haseo dropped to the floor, stumbling as he tried to keep on his feet. The teen shook his head as if trying to clear it, then looked down at himself.

"What the hell!?" He sputtered, gaping at the new outfit.

"Pretty..." Endrance murmured, unable to withhold the comment. He quickly stepped back, however, noting Haseo's expression.

Saku, meanwhile, cracked up. "Oh wow, get a load of that get-up! He looks like a girl!" She shrieked with laughter, doubling over as she struggled to contain herself.

Haseo ignored them both, his furious eyes immediately going to Sakaki. "What the... what did you just do to my PC!?"

Sakaki chuckled. "Do you like it? I asked my new friends at CC Corp to help design it... I felt that since I've managed to attain a new look, you may as well. That armor of yours was getting in the way anyway." He drawled.

"You..." Haseo's hands clenched into fists, eyes livid. "How dare you... this is-- ah!" The teen let out a gasp as a prickling sensation shot up his spine from the moment.

"Ah, _that's_ what I was forgetting to mention!" Sakaki snapped his fingers. "You see... editing an Epitaph PC is hardly an easy task, I'm sure you understand. I had to get a bit of help from AIDA to make it work. It might sting a bit at first, but don't worry, you'll get used to it."

The adept rogue's eyes narrowed. "AIDA? You stuffed that trash into my PC!?" He snarled.

Sakaki's eyebrows rose. "My my, such anger. You should be grateful, most PCs never get the chance to change their looks after their initial design. At any rate, you should relax, it's not as if you're infected. It was only a small amount of data... perhaps for a normal PC that would be dangerous, but after the arena, I'm well aware that beast of yours protects you far too well for such a small amount to be enough to do anything to you." He explained.

"Tch..." Haseo's fingernails dug into his palms, sending another pinprick of pain up his spine. "You bastard..."

Once again, Sakaki chose to ignore him."Now then, on to business. As you are my new pet, I do believe it is time we laid some ground rules." He drawled, tracing his fingertips over the control panel of the Serpent of Lore as he spoke. "First of all, I suppose this goes without saying, but I'll make it clear anyway so you don't get any ideas. My word for you is law, meaning whatever I say, you will obey without question."

Haseo snorted. "You're kidding, right?" He said, folding his arms across his chest and smirking. "Look, you can get me to swear my loyalty to you, but I don't follow orders. Even Yata figured that out."

The new master of the Serpent of Lore quirked a brow at him. "Again, as I said before: I will have you trained properly soon enough." He hissed. "At any rate, you will obey me. When I call for you, you will come. When I give you an order to do something, you will do it. If I make a decision, you will accept it without question."

"You really think I'll do that?" Haseo said, grinding his teeth. His cocky grin was more of a grimace.

Sakaki's smirk grew. "I do. As I said... you will learn your place soon enough."

"Like hell I will." Haseo said, his lip pulling back into a snarl. "Me swearing my loyalty to you does not make me your lapdog, Sakaki."

Sakaki cocked his head to the side, eyes narrowing. "Do you truly believe that?"

"Of course I do!" The adept rogue snapped, dropping his arms to his sides as his hands clenched into fists again. "So what if I'm here? Big deal! I'm not about to bow to you! It doesn't matter what you do, nothing's going to change! I still think you're a bastard, and I won't serve you!" He declared, determination flashing in his crimson eyes. "Besides... I won't be here for long anyway. You just wait... Pi, Kuhn, Atoli... the real G.U., they're there for me. They'll find a way to get me out of here."

He nodded, bringing up his right hand and glancing down at it. "Not that it'll matter... putting me here at your side like this was a bad move, Sakaki. Just you wait... when the moment is right, there'll be nothing you can do to stop me from summoning Skeith... and when I do, I'll squash you like a bug!" His hand squeezed into a fist and he looked back to the former Moon Tree leader, smirking. He was exhausted from the fighting earlier, every movement sent a shockwave of pain up his body... but even with all that, he knew he'd be alright. He trusted his friends, he would just have to keep fighting for them.

His captor simply stared at him for a moment. "Is that so?" He drawled. "You truly think that after all the power I have shown you, you can still fight me?" The AIDA PC chuckled, shaking his head. "Ah, Haseo..." Sakaki held out a hand towards Haseo, eyes narrowing as the AIDA mutation on his back flexed. "If that Avatar of yours brings you such confidence, perhaps that will be the first thing that must be taken to teach you a lesson."

Haseo tensed, his body sliding into a fighting position on reflex. Was he about to be attacked again? In spite of his bravado, Haseo knew there was no way he could handle another fight, not like this. His legs were shaking with the effort it took to stand...

And so it came as no surprise as the sudden explosion of pain was enough to send the adept rogue to his knees again with a cry of agony, tan fingertips reaching up to grasp at his neck. Something blinding and white had suddenly clamped around his throat, burning with white-hot intensity. It wasn't just his throat either, it was everywhere! The pain was inside him, shooting through his nerves like shattered glass, coursing through him like electricity.

Both Endrance and Saku gave gasps of shock as they watched Haseo writhe upon the floor. "What's..." Saku sputtered, her eyes wide.

_'Haseo!'_ Endrance took a step towards the ailing teen on reflex. After a moment, however, he stepped back again, gritting his teeth. He couldn't, he couldn't, it wouldn't be any help right now... but oh, how he wanted to rush to Haseo's side!

After a few moments, the glow dissipated, leaving Haseo laying in a heap on the ground, panting for breath and shaking. He swallowed, struggling to find his voice, but nothing came out but a groan.

"Poor, misguided little Terror of Death. I had truly hoped that it would not come to this, that perhaps you could keep your word... however, clearly, that is not the case." Sakaki drawled as he stepped down from the controls of the Serpent of Lore, coming to stand before the shuddering adept rogue. He was speaking in the tone of a disappointed parent, but his eyes shone with malice. "How fortunate, then, that I have this..." He nudged Haseo's twitching fingers away from his throat with his boot, revealing an ornate, thick black collar.

"I know now, of course, that attempting to infect you would do no good. As powerful as your Epitaph is, it is well beyond my reach... _for now._" Sakaki chuckled, brushing a strand of green hair from his eyes. "However... this collar contains an AIDA powerful enough that, while it cannot infect you, it should still be enough to keep your previous Avatar at bay. Of course, it also comes with pleasant side effects like this one." Sakaki gestured once more.

"Ah... AUGH!" Haseo screamed as he clawed at his throat, face contorting in agony as he writhed upon the ground. It was a constant, rolling pain, like being stabbed over and over again, knives twisting into his back. Like flames licking at his skin, coiling and swirling and burning within him as if his blood were oil.

Sakaki smirked as he began to pace around the screaming teen, arms behind his back. "Allow me to say this again: You will obey me. If I call for you, you will come. If I order you to destroy someone, you will do so. If I order you to jump, you will jump. My word is your law, and if you disobey there _will_ be consequences! Do you understand!?"

His only reply was a choked cry as Haseo curled in on himself, his body twitching violently. Sakaki smirked, then waved his hand again, causing the glow to subside. The adept rogue lay back once more, panting for breath.

"Worry not, Terror of Death," Sakaki drawled as he gazed down at the teen. "I assure you that with time you will grow used to your position. Why... perhaps I will even allow you to see your friends, if you behave." He chuckled, nudging Haseo with his foot again. "In time, you may even grow to enjoy your place."

Haseo said nothing, he simply lay there, panting and shaking. Sakaki's words were washing over him in a dull haze, he couldn't think. After the battle against AIDA, trying to summon Skeith again, the transformation, the collar, everything... it was all too much for him to handle. He couldn't think! His entire body buzzed with a dull ache but he felt displaced from it, as if he were floating away. His vision was graying at the edges, it was all he could do to keep his eyes focused on Sakaki's shoes... breathe, just breathe...

Sakaki frowned, noting Haseo's lack of reaction. "What's wrong, Terror of Death? Have I broken you already?" He drawled, nudging the teen with his foot again.

"Ah..." Endrance finally spoke. "If I may... I... do not believe Haseo is in any condition to hear your commands." The blade brandier bit his lip before he could say anymore, desperately hoping he hadn't given himself away just by offering what he had.

"Awww..." Saku pouted. "Master En's right, though... I don't think the big idiot can hear you anymore."

Their master frowned thoughtfully, glancing down at Haseo. He appeared conflicted. "But... if he is like this, haven't I won?" He muttered.

Endrance took a deep breath, then spoke again. "If I may, my Lord... you wanted Haseo both to see him destroyed for what he has done to you and for his power, correct?"

Sakaki's eyes narrowed as he gazed down at the twitching adept rogue. "I did..." He admittedly grudgingly.

"My Lord... like this, his power is of no use to you. As for his destruction... would it really be the revenge you wished for if it came when he was not properly aware of his submission?" Endrance continued hopefully.

"Hm... perhaps you are right. It would not do to break him so quickly, not when there is already so much to do..." Sakaki gazed down at the adept rogue for a moment, then sneered. "Very well then." He reached down and grabbed the back of the teen's jacket, pulling the boy roughly to his feet.

Haseo let out a grunt as he swayed, shaking his head and blinking with unfocused eyes at Sakaki. After a moment, however, his eyes narrowed. "You..." He hissed.

The AIDA PC smirked. "Yes, me. Regrettably, your former comrades have called to my attention that you are clearly not in the right state of mind to continue our... discussion. Therefore, I have decided to do you a kindness and allow you to retire for the night. You should be grateful, my pet."

"You..." Haseo shook his head, his voice sounded so hoarse... was that really him? It didn't matter, he had to keep talking. That was all he knew at this point, that he couldn't let Sakaki win. He reached out and grabbed the dark hand that held him up, his grip shockingly strong in spite of the fact that he was shaking from exhaustion. "You... you can go to hell." He hissed, crimson eyes blazing with fury.

Sakaki watched him calmly for a moment. He then quite suddenly slammed his fist into Haseo's bare stomach, eliciting a choked cry from the adept rogue. The force of the blow sent the teen a few feet across the room, landing in a heap on the ground.

His captor stood over him, hands clenched into fists. "I will allow that one to slide for the most part, Terror of Death. I know quite well that exhaustion can make one careless with their tongue. However, let me make myself clear... you _will_ learn your place."

Haseo winced as he rose to his feet on his own, clutching at his stomach. "Believe what you'd like, Sakaki." He growled. "But it doesn't matter what you do to me... I will not be submitting to you." With that, he turned and stalked out of the Serpent of Lore, keeping his head high and barely stumbling.

Sakaki watched him go with narrowed eyes. "We shall see, Terror of Death. We shall see."

--

The instant Haseo was out the door of Raven's /a/Home, he dropped the act. His entire body drooped as he fell into a limp, limbs shaking as he struggled to make his way up the stairs. He blinked as the soft rays of sunset fell into his eyes, watching players rush this way and that throughout Mac Anu. It all felt like a dream, somehow... as if the battle at the arena hadn't happened, as if he still hadn't been to the Serpent of Lore in weeks, as if he still had his armor, as if everything were the same. A twinge of pain easily snapped him out of this hope, however, and a glance down at his attire revealed to him that this was all quite real.

"Goddamnit..." The adept rogue muttered, biting his lip. This was not good, not good at all. What was he going to do? He couldn't back out, especially not now... not with all the AIDA Sakaki had at his disposal... but he couldn't obey either, he couldn't let Sakaki control him, he couldn't...

"Haseo!" Atoli's lilting voice rang through air, and Haseo blinked, glancing up to see her running towards him, golden heels clicking on the cobblestone streets. She stopped before him, amber eyes wide. "Haseo... what did... why are you..."

The Terror of Death gave a grim smile as he glanced down at his new gloves, the sunset glinting off of the golden clasps on the belts. "The work of your former master, I'm afraid." He drawled. "He always did seem to be a fan of this traditional crap..."

"Oh, Haseo..." Atoli gasped, reaching out a hand towards him, but stopping at the last second. "How could he... I'm so sorry..."

Haseo shook his head. "There you go again, apologizing. It's not your fault, Atoli." He said, running a hand through his hair.

The blonde bit her lip. "But... but I..."

"Atoli," Crimson eyes met amber, gentle even as Haseo's voice took on a slightly stern tone. "You know as well as I do that that was nothing you could have done to stop this. It wasn't your fault. Don't apologize."

The harvest cleric stared at him for a moment, then nodded. "Right." She glanced over Haseo again, brow furrowing as she noticed the way he was shaking. "Are you... are you alright, Haseo?"

Haseo gave a small laugh at this. "Alright?" He murmured quietly. "No... I'm really not. This is a complete mess... how did things end up like this?"

Atoli watched him a moment, concern in her eyes. After a moment's hesitation she placed a hand on his shoulder. "H-Haseo..." Her voice broke off, so she shook her head and tried again, doing her best to make her voice sound strong. "Don't you worry, Haseo. Kuhn logged off to find Pi, we're going to find a way to get you out of this! S-so... don't worry, alright?"

"Don't worry..." The adept rogue repeated, gazing down at the ground. "I..." He trailed off, then shook his head. "...You're right, Atoli. I'll... put it in your hands for now."

The blonde felt her face flush at these words and she backed away. "I-I... that's right!" She stuttered. "Just leave everything to us! We'll take care of everything, you just hang in there!" Were those the right words? She was terrified they weren't, but she swore she saw Haseo's drooping shoulders rise a fraction.

Haseo gave a tired nod. "I will... don't worry. There's nothing more I can do for now besides hang in there anyway, is there?" He said, voice croaking with exhaustion.

Atoli nodded, flashing a hopeful smile.

The adept rogue gave a small smile back. "Thanks... Atoli." He said weakly. "I'm going to log off for now, alright? I really need some sleep."

"O-oh, okay!" Atoli stuttered. "Y-you do that! Don't worry, Kuhn and I are on the case!"

Haseo gave a tired chuckle at this. "Of course. I trust you guys." With those words, he vanished in a burst of swirling blue.

Atoli stood there, watching as the light dissipated. She bit her lip and wrung her white gloved hands, trying to will her face to stop being so warm. "You trust me... Haseo... I really hope I can live up to that..."

--

Ryou Misaki gave a groan as he finally pulled off his M2D, setting it on his desk with a clatter. He leaned back in his computer chair and put his hands over his eyes. Even after logging off, his entire body was throbbing with pain. He didn't even have to look to know that there would be bruises on him tomorrow. That was how the AIDA servers worked, after all. Of course, after everything else, it was only natural that he would be feeling the way he did. Ryou wasn't sure he'd ever felt more exhausted in his life... unless he counted that time he had fought with Ovan...

_Ovan... _Ryou shook his head as he pushed the thought of his mind. He was too tired right now, he wasn't up for musing over the mysterious steam gunner right now. The dark-haired teen glanced at the digital clock next to his bed... was it really only 10:30? It felt so much later, as if he'd been awake for two days straight.

With a groan the teen rose from his computer chair and stumbled towards his bed. His legs felt like jelly, and he was thankful that he never bothered to turn on the lights in his room when playing. He didn't think he could handle those extra few steps right now.

Fortunately for him, his apartment was fairly small, though still not bad by Japanese standards. It consisted of a single room, which was mostly white and plain, though there was an occasional poster for a band or two and a few from The World. The floor was fairly clean, save for a few articles of clothing... he would have to pick that up when he had time, Ryou really hated mess. One corner of his apartment consisted of a small kitchenette with a variety of sleek, modern appliances, as well a small table where he ate most of his meals. A doorway to the right lead to his tiny bathroom, and next to this was a closet where his clothing was kept. His school bag was propped against the sliding door, seemingly left forgotten the moment he got home in favor of The World. He would have to do some extra work tomorrow if he wanted to keep up in his classes, it wouldn't do if his parents found out he wasn't keeping at the top.

Placed against the farthest wall was Ryou's computer desk, which was quite clean, save for the M2D and various monitors and towers upon the desk, as well as a largely ignored photograph of his parents. Finally, a few feet away from this was the thing Ryou wanted more than anything right now, his bed.

The boy collapsed face down onto the dark sheets, not even bothering to pull back the covers or change out of his t-shirt and jeans. He felt as if he could sleep for a week... of course, he couldn't, he had school tomorrow...

Ryou lay there in silence for a moment, his mind hazy as it struggled to ignore the rolling pain across his body and simply sleep... however, a flash of pain from his throat, far different from the simple internal aches caught his attention.

"What..." The teen mumbled blearily, reaching up finger gingerly at his neck. The instant he touched it he gave a gasp, pain shooting through his nerves as if he had grazed an open wound.

The seventeen-year old rolled off the bed and stepped shakily back onto his feet, making his way towards the bathroom. His brow furrowed in the dark... what was going on here?

He reached out to flick on the light and stumbled into the tiny room, which was not much bigger than a closet and just as shockingly white and clean as the rest of his apartment. The teen leaned against the countertop and panted for breath, reaching up to finger at his neck again. His eyes, which matched his PC's crimson orbs oddly well, widened in shock.

"No way..."

Wrapped around his throat, shiny and red and stark against his pale skin, was a circular burn in the same shape as his collar in the game.

--

**To Be Continued...**

_Ah, I hope this doesn't seem too odd... for those of you wondering why I had Haseo's outfit changed... well, for one thing, that armor makes things a tad difficult when it comes to things like kicking Haseo around. Let's face it, those spikes make things a tad awkward. Also... I don't know, I'm just really not a fan of the third form. XD; It grew on me, but I still really prefer all of Haseo's other outfits. I also wanted to find a way to make it symbolic that Haseo has been essentially powered down and is now technically "owned", so I figured an interesting way to do that would be to sort of combine Haseo's first form with Sakaki's apparent love of the more oriental styled clothing. I plan on sketching this outfit out and scanning it... hopefully it's not too odd._

_Right, well... if you have any suggestions, requests for characters you'd like to see, things you'd like to have happen, please tell me and I'll do my best to work them in!_

_Please review! Every time someone reads this fic and doesn't review, Sakaki eats an adorable Chim-Chim ALIVE! Please, think of the Chim-Chims!_


	3. In Which Haseo Is Already In Trouble

**-No Good Deed Goes Unpunished-**

**A .hack/G.U. Fic by Digitaldreamer**

**Chapter Three: In Which Haseo Is Already In Trouble**

--

_Oh wow, a whole month without updating... I'm really sorry for the wait, guys! I originally planned to update looooads sooner, but I was really, really busy. First there was graduation, then I had to get ready for my open house, then there was real life drama and a camping trip... yeah, busy month was busy. Hopefully I'll finally be getting back into the swing of things, however._

_In happier news, I now have an outline for this fic! Yeah, yeah, I know I said there wasn't going to be an outline... eh, what can I say, I'm weak. I cannot resist organization. I can't guarantee this fic will be finished, judging from my plans I'd say it's gonna be pretty long... well, I guess we'll see. I also have Haseo'\s outfit sketched, I just need to find time to color it. I should have a link next chapter._

_Right, as for this chapter... actually, this chapter and chapter four were supposed to be one chapter, but they ended up being so long that I ended up cutting it in half. The good news is that means the next chapter is already halfway done! I just hope this chapter won't seem like too little happens... well, there's some Kuhn musings and Haseo torture, so it's all good, am I right? Am I right?_

_...er, yeah._

_Please be sure to leave a review! Critiques are always greatly appreciated, but honestly, if you just liked it, tell me so! It can be three words, "I liked it", I don't care, just please review!_

_Right... onward! Enjoy the chapter!_

--

It was shaping up to be a rough day for Tomonari Kasumi.

After sending an e-mail to Pi, the young man had laid there in his apartment for awhile, feeling restless. After an hour of this he had logged back in as Kuhn, thankful for the multiple foreign women he had made an acquaintance with. Their happy squeals and petting of his hair hadn't proved the great distraction the steam gunner had been hoping for, however, so after awhile he left them in favor of tackling a dungeon by himself, something he rarely did. He spent a few hours of doing this before finally logging off and settling into an uneasy sleep, only to wake up hours before his alarm went off and spending the rest of his time lazing around his apartment in a daze before stumbling off to his job.

He didn't like it, this feeling of uneasiness. Tomonari was a simple man, he took pleasure in simple things and generally preferred that the people he surrounded himself with were kept happy and smiling so he could do the same thing. Of course... over the course of the past many months, he had learned that it really wasn't that easy to keep things so simple, and if he wanted to protect that happiness, there was a lot of heavy responsibility involved. He had taken that responsibility willingly, but that didn't mean he always enjoyed it. This feeling of uneasiness, this anxiety and worry... he didn't like it at all.

It wasn't like other worries, ones that could be wiped away in his mind and momentarily forgotten... this one was different, somehow. Then again, most of his worries didn't involve one of his closest friends being made into a slave by a deranged, power-hungry psychopath on the internet. Haseo could take care of himself, he knew that much... but Haseo also had a tendency to want to bite off more than he could chew in the name of his stupid need to protect everyone. Tomonari couldn't help but wonder if in this case, Haseo had done just that.

He already had the image of Haseo kneeling before Sakaki, panting and shaking, burned into his mind. He didn't want to see it in reality ever again.

"Haseo... you'd better be careful," The young man muttered as he paused for a streetlight that had turned red. He scratched the back of his head as he gazed up at the gray sky. It was a dreary, dull day, the sort that didn't really seem to be bringing any rain, but the clouds insisted on sticking around anyway. Tomonari really wasn't a fan, contrary to his status as a gamer, he liked the sun. "Man, it figures, even the weather won't cooperate with me." He chuckled and shook his head, shoving his hands into his pockets as he continued on.

He didn't walk far, however, before his pocket shook. The twenty-five year old jumped as the tune from Online Jack began to ring from his khaki pants, causing the various other people walking along the sidewalk to stare at him. Tomonari flashed a weak grin at them as he fished out his cell phone, brow furrowing as he stared at the screen. He didn't recognize the number. Shrugging, the young man flipped it open and held it to his ear. "Hello?" He spoke tentatively.

"Kuhn?"

Azure eyes widened in shock. "Pi!?" Tomonari sputtered, once again getting some odd looks that he failed to notice this time. "Is that... what the... how did you get my cell number!?"

A sigh. "You do realize as an admin, it really isn't that hard for me to find such information, right? Besides, you've certainly given it to enough women in the game." Was it just him, or did her voice get a tad frosty at the last bit?

Tomonari gave a nervous laugh. "Yeah, you got me there..." He swore he could feel the woman's icy glare radiating from his cell phone. How the hell did she manage things like that!?

"So... what exactly happened?" Pi asked, getting right down to business.

The twenty-five year old sighed as he sunk down onto a bench, figuring it would be best to keep out of the crowd for this conversation. "It's a mess. We won and destroyed Taihaku's sword, but the AIDA inside it attacked Haseo... he fought it off, but after that he was too beat up to do much else. Sakaki went and declared that we had actually lost, meaning due to some deal he had made with Haseo, Haseo now has to swear his loyalty to the bastard. Of course, Haseo said no at first... but it turns out Sakaki's thing about all the AIDA seeds he has wasn't a bluff, so in the end he had to give in." He explained.

Pi let out a breath, "That's... certainly quite a predicament."

"Yeah, no kidding... Atoli found him after he got out of Raven's /a/Home... from the looks of things Sakaki's even gone so far as to edit his PC. It's some weird traditional crap." Tomonari muttered, wrinkling his nose at the memory of the screenshot Atoli had sent him. It looked more like something Kuhn would expect to see on a woman. "This has to be illegal... is CC Corp really letting him get away with this crap?"

The woman on the other end of the line gave a sigh. "I'm afraid so. Hacking Haseo's PC like this is without his consent is certainly illegal... but considering all the control CC Corp has given him, it's unlikely they'd do anything but turn a blind eye to it." Pi paused a moment, then spoke quietly, almost to herself. "If he was able to edit an Epitaph PC... it's very likely whatever he has done involves AIDA."

Tomonari's fingers clenched around his cell phone. "You mean to tell me Haseo..." He trailed off.

"...I... can't say for sure, I'll need more information. But yes, it is very likely Haseo is infected. Even if he isn't, that will probably be one of Sakaki's goals. If he can infect Haseo, he will have one of the most powerful Epitaph Users under his complete control." Pi stated.

"Which would be perfect for him..." Tomonari muttered. "That bastard... does he really think he can turn Haseo into some kind of attack dog?"

"Well, he'll certainly try." Pi said coolly.

Tomonari scowled. "He can try all he wants, he won't win." He growled.

Pi let out a sigh. "Kuhn--"

"He won't!" Tomonari snapped, interrupting. "We're not gonna let him! If he thinks he can keep messing with us he's got another thing coming! All of this crap... the tournament, messing with Haseo's PC, infecting innocent players... we can't let him keep doing this!" As he ranted, his voice rose in pitch, going from relatively calm to fairly loud. "We can't let him win! He--"

"Kuhn!" Pi cut him off, her voice hard. "Stop yelling!"

Tomonari paused, blinking. He had been yelling? A glance at the crowd revealed that indeed, he had been yelling, judging from the way many people had paused before his bench and were now staring at young man blinked, then flashed a nervous grin and put his hand over the phone. "S-sorry... y'know, my girlfriend... eheheh... s-sorry honey, I didn't mean to yell, I know your ex is really a complete loser and you prefer me..." He rambled into the phone as the crowd murmured among themselves, many rolling their eyes as they dispersed. Once he was finally ignored again he gave a sigh and put the phone back to his ear.

"Sorry, was attracting attention, everyone's gone now..."

"Did you just call me your _girlfriend_?" Pi hissed.

"Ah-ah... no! No, of course not!" Tomonari stuttered. "I was just... y-you know, trying to get rid of all the prying ears--"

"_Kuhn..._" Pi's voice sent chills up his spine.

"C-come on Pi, focus, we've got work to do... ehehe..." The twenty-five year old laughed nervously.

The woman on the other end of the line gave an irritated growl and muttered a few unkind words under her breath before speaking again. "First Master Yata and now this. I can't believe it..." Tomonari could hear the exhaustion in her voice and felt guilt override his previous emotions. He could have kicked himself... how had he let himself get that angry and yell like that? He was normally so laid back. This was just one more mess, and all he was doing was adding to Pi's load...

"Hey... come on Pi, don't worry." He said, trying to sound as comforting as he could without irritating the admin. "Don't worry about it... it'll all work out."

Pi snorted. "It'll all work out? Why so much optimism?" She asked dryly.

"Because... things just have to get better. The way Sakaki's been treating everyone, using people. hurting players... sooner or later things will have to catch up with him. He'll see what happens when you mess with Epitaph Users and play with AIDA. You just wait, sooner or later it'll come back to bite him in the ass." He said, brow furrowing. _'And I really hope I'm there when it does...' _The young man added mentally.

"Perhaps..." Tomonari almost thought he could hear a smile in her tone, but with Pi you could never be sure. "But we can't afford to wait for karma."

He gave a sigh, shaking his head. Back to business, as always. He supposed he shouldn't have expected anything less. "I know. Don't worry, we'll do everything we can."

"Indeed," Pi said. "I... suppose for now I'll just do what I can to look into things at CC Corp. Will you all be alright?"

The twenty-five year old smiled. "Of course. Don't you worry about us, we can take care of ourselves."

The woman on the other end of the line sighed. "I know... but..."

"If you're worried about Haseo, don't be." Tomonari said. "He's strong, remember? He can handle some big headed asshole like Sakaki. Besides, he wouldn't like it if you worried... so just do what you can and try not to stress, alright?"

Pi sighed again. "Alright..."

"Good. Anyway..." The twenty-five year old trailed off, a grin coming to his face. "So, I see you've called my cell phone. Looks like I've finally got your number!" He drawled in a singsong tone.

A snort. "If you think this means you've finally gotten my cell number, you can forget it. I assure you, I made a point of making this call completely untraceable since I don't want Sakaki to overhear." He swore he could hear the smirk in her voice.

"Awwww..." Tomonari's shoulders slumped. "Come on Pi, we've known each other forever. When are you going to--"

"Don't you have to get to work?" Pi cut him off.

"What?" The man sputtered. "How did you--"

"You'd better hurry, Kuhn. You're going to be late. I'll contact you later." There was a click, then nothing.

Tomonari blinked as he glanced at the tiny screen, seeing the words 'call ended' flashing across it. "Aw man." He sighed as he leaned back on the bench, running a hand through his hair. "Ah well, one day, she'll pick up on my charms, one day..." He shook his head as he gazed down at his phone. He wanted to say his dark mood was based on once again failing to get Pi's number, but of course that would be a lie. "We can take care of ourselves..." He repeated quietly, fingers clenching around the plastic.

That was it. That was all he could say. That was all he'd be able to say for the past few weeks... he hated it, this feeling of powerlessness beyond those words, but what else could he do? There wasn't anything else, and he didn't want to worry Pi. He couldn't do anything. "Goddamnit..." He murmured, his fist squeezing around the phone.

He hated it.

The young man gave a sigh, forcing himself to relax his grip. He couldn't afford to break his phone. He glanced down at the screen again and his eyes widened.

"Shit!" He cursed. "I'm late!" With that, he leaped up from the bench and sped off.

He really hoped this whole thing blew over soon. With all of the late nights and crazy things like that phone call... he couldn't imagine his boss would keep taking his lame excuses for why he kept being late for work much longer.

--

Ryou Misaki gave a sigh as he sunk into his computer chair. His school bag gave a light thunk as he dropped it to the floor beside him and put his head in his hands,. "God, what a day..." He muttered.

It had indeed been a very rough day. The boy had woken up long after his alarm was supposed to go off, meaning he had to rush off to school in a hurry. In spite of the extra sleep, he still felt as if he had run a marathon, something that did not make struggling to pay attention in class any easier. The teacher's questions upon seeing his neck hadn't been simple to dodge around, either.

The teen shook his head as he flipped on his PC, gazing at the screen with tired eyes. Something told him that his rough day the school was only the beginning. "Joy." He muttered as the OS booted up, the familiar desktop theme filling his ears. Some would consider it odd the infamous Terror of Death had never bothered to change the soft, almost sad piano to something heavier... but there was something about it that Ryou found soothing.

The instant everything loaded, the 'Important Message' notice flared on-screen. Ryou grimaced as he pulled up his e-mail. He had four e-mails there, one marked with a blinking yellow exclamation point. Was it... yes, it was from Sakaki. The teen made a face and clicked on one of his other messages first. That bastard could wait.

_Sender: Pi_

_Subject: The Situation_

_Kuhn told me what happened. I'm very sorry to hear about it. Let me assure you that I'm going to make sure Sakaki doesn't get away with this. I'm going to try to get in contact with CC Corp and see if I can get any information. For now, do your best to keep Sakaki distracted so he doesn't infect anyone else. _

_Be careful and don't do anything rash._

The teen snorted. "'Don't do anything rash'? Gee, thanks for the support, Pi." He muttered dryly. In spite of his sarcasm, Ryou felt a small pang of guilt. Pi was already so busy looking for Yata... and all he'd managed to do was add to her load. He sighed as he closed the mail and clicked on the next one. "She's right though... I have to be careful, I can't let more players get infected."

_Sender: Kuhn_

_Subject: Be Strong_

_I'm sorry... we all did our best and it still wasn't enough. But don't worry! Atoli and I are on the case! I contacted Pi, she probably e-mailed you. We're all looking into this, so just sit tight, okay? Don't let that bastard get to you, we'll show him!_

_Hang in there, Haseo._

Ryou sighed. "Kuhn... it's not your fault, you don't need to apologize. You sound like Atoli," He murmured, raking his fingers through his hair. "This is all that bastard Sakaki's fault... I'm not gonna let him win, you don't need to worry." With that, he clicked on the third e-mail.

_Sender: Atoli_

_Subject: I'll Do My Best!_

_Haseo... I'm sorry. What Sakaki has done... it's unforgivable. But... I know it will be alright! Don't worry, it's my turn to be strong for you this time. Kuhn and I are on the case! :) ...Please be careful, alright? Sakaki can be... I know you can take care of yourself, but... just be careful, alright Haseo? _

_I'm going to help you, I promise._

Ryou bit his lip. "Atoli..." He whispered as he gazed over the e-mail. "You don't need to worry, I trust you... I know you and Kuhn will get this fixed." He took a deep breath. "I just... I wish there was more I could do than just 'be careful'. Damnit..." The teen gazed sadly at the words for another moment, then went back to his inbox.

"Guess there's no more left..." He muttered as he eyed at the e-mail from Sakaki with a strange mixture of anger and dread. His mouse hovered over it for a moment and he hesitated, pondering over whether he should delete it or not. After a moment the teen sighed, decided that deleting it was unlikely to do him any good, and clicked on the e-mail.

_Sender: Sakaki_

_Subject: My Pet_

_Good Afternoon, Terror of Death. _

_I trust after a good night's sleep you are ready to assume your duties as my pet. Report to the Serpent of Lore immediately upon logging into the game. I know you may be tempted to dawdle, talk to your little friends, whine about little ways to cheat the system and how to dismantle my rule and what not, but I would suggest you skip all that today... unless you would like to start things off with a punishment, anyway. _

_Don't think you can get away with testing me, pet. I will be watching._

Ryou's fingers clenched around his controller, letting out a growl and a few choice curses. "Why you... ordering me around like that... you bastard." He hissed. For a moment, he seriously considered e-mailing Sakaki back and telling him he could shove his orders up his ass, along with his "punishment"... but he supposed that would qualify as "anything rash". The teen let out a frustrated breath as he forced himself to relax his grip.

"I guess I have no choice..." He said quietly, gazing at the e-mail. "Sakaki... I'm going to get you back for this. You just wait." With that, he reached for his M2D.

--

There was a burst of blue as Haseo logged in, silver bangs falling over crimson eyes. When the particles of energy faded the adept rogue glanced down at himself, noting with a groan that the outfit was indeed still there. "Goddamnit..." He muttered, handed clenching into fists as he tried to ignore the way everyone in the temple was turning and gaping at him.

"Is that... the Terror of Death?" A girl player whispered to her friend.

"What the hell is he wearing?" Another exclaimed.

"Oh my God, he looks like a girl!" A blade brandier snickered.

"Ha, serves him right!" His friend sneered.

Haseo set his jaw and tried to tune out the chatter as he stalked out into the streets of Mac Anu, the ends of his coat trailing behind him. "Damnit, If it was Sakaki's intention to humiliate me, I have to admit he's doing a damn good job." The silver-haired teen said to himself as he reached the warp point.

"Haseo!" Gaspard's voice rang through the air, breaking the teen's concentration.

"Haseo!" Silabus' cry came right after Gaspard's, sounding less frantic but still concerned.

The adept rogue winced._ 'Silabus and Gaspard? Crap...'_ He couldn't afford to stop and chat, he had to get to the Serpent of Lore... but he couldn't just brush off his friends either! The teen took a deep breath, then sighed and turned away from the warp point. He wasn't going to let Sakaki rule him and make him hurt his friends... even if it meant he'd get hurt.

"Silabus? Gaspard? What's- ah!" Haseo let out a yelp as the beastman character suddenly latched onto his middle, sobbing into his chest.

"Haseo! I-I heard what happened... I-I can't believe Sakaki... a-and he changed your clothes a-and... this is bad, this is really bad, isn't it!?" Gaspard sobbed into his chest, clinging to the back of Haseo's coat. Tears clung to the shadow warlock's fur and soaked into the black silk of the kimono as he buried his face into the material.

"I... Gaspard..." Haseo murmured, brow furrowing. Sure, the younger player was crushing his ribs... but the pain he felt at the hopeless lilt of the boy's voice hurt a lot more.

"Haseo..." The adept rogue glanced up to see Silabus standing there. His expression was one of concern, golden brown eyes meeting his uncertainly. "So, it's true... Sakaki really did edit your PC, huh?" The brunet glanced over the teen, then winced in sympathy. "It looks... er..."

"Heh, yeah..." Haseo patted Gaspard's head as he forced a chuckle. "Looks pretty stupid, doesn't it?"

Silabus gave a small smile at that. "Really doesn't quite fit you." He said, cocking his head to side as he put his hands on his hips.

"He's not allowed to do stuff like this! It isn't _fair_!" Gaspard threw back his head and wailed.

Haseo winced and patted Gaspard again. "Hey, hey, come on Gaspard, relax... I'm fine, see? I just look different, it's not that big of a deal." He murmured, trying to sound reassuring. He was wasting time. He knew he was wasting time... but he didn't care. His friends came first.

Gaspard sniffled as he pulled away a bit to look up at Haseo. "But Sakaki... he... he..."

"What about him?" The Terror of Death quirked an eyebrow and smirked.

Silabus frowned. "He's made you swear his loyalty to you, right?" He asked, his golden brown eyes focusing on the collar questioningly. "Like..."

"...Some kind of slave?" Haseo gave a short, harsh laugh as he reached up to brush his bare fingertips over the collar. "He'd like to think so." At these words Gaspard gave another wail, causing the adept rogue to wince yet again. "Hey, hey, Gaspard, come on, calm down! I'm alright, it's gonna be okay..."

The dog character gave a whimper. "But... Haseo is..."

"Going to be just fine." The adept rogue said firmly, grabbing Gaspard's hands and gently detaching the shadow warlock from his waist. "So don't worry, alright? I may have had to swear my loyalty to Sakaki... but I'm not gonna let him beat me, understand?"

Gaspard bit his lip. "Haseo... won't Sakaki be mad?"

Haseo snorted at this. "Mad? He can yell at me and do whatever the hell he wants... if he thinks I'll be bowing to him, he has another thing coming." He said, crimson eyes flashing and voice taking on a note of strength. He was well aware Sakaki could probably hear him and he didn't care. He hoped that bastard heard him. He hoped that bastard saw and heard him and realized that no matter what he ordered, it wouldn't change anything.

_'I won't let you win, you bastard. These guys are counting on me.'_

Silabus gave another smile at that. "That's our Guildmaster for you." He murmured admiringly, folding his arms.

Gaspard sniffled and looked up at his leader tearfully. "Haseo..."

"Come on Gaspard, no more crying." Haseo said, patting the boy on the head. "I need you to be strong for me, understand? After all, Canard's guild shop isn't gonna run itself."

The beast character wiped his face, then nodded, expression fixed into one of determination. "I won't let you down, Haseo!" He declared.

"I know you won't." Haseo said with a small smile. He then glanced to Silabus, whose smile had taken on a tinge of sadness. "Silabus..."

"Let me guess... you're gonna be busy for awhile, huh?" The blade brandier asked, putting his hands on his hips again. Golden brown eyes met crimson for a moment and his lips pressed into a line. Haseo winced at that expression... he could practically read the other teen's mind, hear the questions the brunet longed to ask. Why was Haseo always so busy? Just what was his second Guildmaster involved in that got him into these situations? What was going on in The World?

He knew Silabus wanted to ask... and he also knew Silabus never would. He was too kind for that. He would never ask Haseo for these answers, even when they pertained to him and Gaspard, and Haseo knew he couldn't tell him. Not yet. And somehow, the fact that in spite of all the things Haseo did with explaining, the fact that Silabus and Gaspard still looked up to him and trusted him... it almost hurt. Haseo just ran off and did what he needed to do... hell, he only sung by Canard's /a/Home when he had time, which wasn't very often. He was hardly around... and yet Silabus and Gaspard always greeted him with a smile, always blindly trusting him. He didn't deserve that.

But he was thankful anyway.

Silabus gave a small laugh and shook his head. "Hey, it's fine, I understand..." He smiled. "It's alright, Gaspard and I can handle things. You just worry about Sakaki."

Haseo nodded. "Thanks, guys." Crimson met golden brown again, adding a silent command. _'Take care of Gaspard, alright?' _It was a stupid thing to insinuate, it was something Silabus always did anyway... but Haseo couldn't help but feel worried. Gaspard was young... not that young, but even so, Haseo had come to really appreciate the kid and wanted to care for him. He wanted to see Gaspard keep smiling at the guild shop as he passed... he didn't want anything to ruin that. But when it came down to it, there wasn't much he could do but tend to his duties with G.U. and trust Silabus to keep acting like the big brother figure he seemed to have become for their youngest guildmember. And of course, all Silabus did was smile in response to this silent duty and nod. The adept rogue gave a sigh and shook his head.

Why was he worrying? These two had grown strong... they could take care of themselves.

His sense of calm was interrupted by a short mail. The adept rogue felt his stomach twist at the chime. "Shit..." His brow furrowed as he opened the mail.

_Sender: Sakaki_

_Subject: Do Not Defy Me_

_Terror of Death, I believe I gave you an order. Report to the Serpent of Lore NOW, unless you want your little friends to pay the price._

Haseo let out a growl. "That bastard, he wouldn't..." Crimson eyes flashed to Gaspard and Silabus, whom looked confused.

"Haseo... what's wrong?" Silabus asked.

"N-nothing." Haseo insisted. "Look... I have to get going, alright? I promise I'll try to see you guys again as soon as I can."

Gaspard's shoulders drooped. "Awww, okay... see you, Haseo."

"Yeah, see you." Silabus chimed in. Haseo nodded, then turned... only to pause as Silabus' hand fell upon his shoulder. He glanced back at the blade brandier, questioning. Silabus simply smiled sadly. "Haseo... be careful, alright? I don't think Canard can handle another Guildmaster change."

The adept rogue blinked, then forced a smile and a nod. "There isn't going to be one. Don't worry, I'll be fine." With that, he turned and activated the warp point.

_'I just hope that won't end up being a lie... Silabus, Gaspard, you be careful too.'_ Haseo thought as the soft green lights whisked him away.

--

_Crack!_

The sound of meeting flesh was sickening, and with a thud Haseo was thrown to the floor, panting. His hair was somewhat disheveled, bruises and cuts dotting his lithe frame. Blood trickled from a cut on his lip and with a scowl the teen brushed it away, glaring up at his master.

"Honestly, Pet, I thought you had the wisdom to avoid earning yourself punishment before you even got here." Sakaki sneered above him, emerald eyes glinting dangerously.

Haseo snorted. "Excuse me for not wanting to take a page from your book and be a complete ass to my friends." He shot back.

Sakaki glared at him for a moment, then without warning pulled back his leg and kicked Haseo in the stomach. The teen let out a choked cry and curled inward, eyes squeezing shut as he clutched at his middle. He shuddered, fighting against the wave of hot nausea that overtook him. He already had several broken ribs, and the constant kicks and movement weren't helping. His attacker gazed down at the boy's shaking form, smirking. "I would suggest you learn to hold your tongue, Terror of Death."

Haseo merely glared at him.

"Yeah, that's right, you tell him, Sakaki!" Saku cackled from the sidelines and clapped her hands together. Her expression was one of glee as she clutched at Endrance's arm, looking positively ecstatic. Finally, Haseo was getting his! He deserved it for trying to take away her Master En! The blade brandier, on the other hand, was struggling to keep from appearing sick. Sakaki had been beating Haseo for fifteen minutes now, and something told him the former Moon Tree leader was no where close to being finished. It was all Endrance could do to remain silent, to watch as Haseo was sent slamming to the carpet again and again, to not rush to his side and defend him...

There was nothing he could do but stand and watch. He had to... he hadn't been fast enough to save Haseo before. The least he could do was be strong enough to not look away from his love's torment.

Sakaki reached down and hauled Haseo to his feet by his collar, a malicious grin on his face. "Does this anger you, Terror of Death? To be beaten like a dog who has disobeyed his master? To be humiliated? Why don't you fight back? You and I both know you could easily block me. What's stopping you, pet?" He taunted.

Haseo's lip pulled back into a snarl. "You know damn well what's stopping me, you ass." He hissed.

His captor's grin widened. "Ah yes, that's right. How convenient, hm?" He drawled. He then backhanded Haseo harshly across the face, sending droplets of blood flying through the air. The adept rogue grunted, then turned back to face him, crimson eyes blazing with barely repressed fury. Sakaki smirked, then suddenly kneed the boy in stomach, sending the teen crashing to the ground. As he fell he suddenly found himself taking a punch to the back of the head, cutting his cry off as his mind swam. Haseo collapsed to the ground and let out a groan as blood trickled down his temple.

That hurt... he couldn't think... no, no, he couldn't lay here, he had to get up! He had to get up, he couldn't let Sakaki win. The adept rogue pushed himself up and shook his head, then forced himself to his knees as Sakaki stood over him, cackling with triumph. "You have no idea how wonderful this is, to see you finally beaten like the pathetic creature that you are. To have you before me, on your knees, exactly where you belong... it's positively exquisite." Sakaki murmured.

"You're sick." Haseo growled, receiving a kick to the face for his trouble. The blow sent another sickening crunch through the room as Haseo was sent skidding to the ground again, ruby droplets dripping onto the carpet from a broken nose. The adept rogue lay there in a heap, gasping for breath, wheezing through the broken airway. He then let out a grunt as Sakaki hauled him to eye level again.

"Perhaps I am, pet... regardless, it is time for you to learn. I am your master, and if you disobey me, there will be consequences. Is that clear?" Sakaki hissed, his fist clenching around blood-soaked silk.

The Terror of Death stared at him for a moment, then smirked. "Do you really think I care about that?" He asked. His voice was hoarse from a kick to the throat, he had a black eye, and each breath sent a flash of pain through his broken ribs. His kimono was sopping wet with blood... and in spite of this, his voice still sounded strong, defiant. "News flash, Sakaki. I don't give a damn what happens to me. You can beat me up all you want, I really don't care. It takes a lot more than something as insignificant as pain to break me... you should know better." With that, he spat a bit of blood into Sakaki's face.

His master blinked in shock, then let out a snarl as he wiped the blood away. He then tossed Haseo to the floor again. "Is that so?" He hissed as the adept rogue hit the floor with a 'thud!'. "Pain doesn't effect you... is that really true, I wonder? Let's find out, shall we?" He sneered, waving a hand.

The collar around his neck flared to life and Haseo's eyes widened. "AUUUUUUUUGH!" The Terror of Death let out a cry as he curled in on himself, face contorting in agony. Once again the unbelievable pain shot through him, as if he were slowly being torn apart, as if every single nerve ending had been set aflame. He clamped his mouth shut as he writhed upon the floor, feeling as if a great pressure were coming at him from all sides, crushing him, made his heart feel as if it were about to explode. Fingernails clawed at his throat as he fought against the urge to scream, muscles spasmed, he was thrashing upon the floor...

And then quite suddenly the pain stopped and Haseo lay upon the floor, drenched in sweat and panting. Sakaki stood above him, smirking. "Are you so certain pain doesn't effect you, Terror of Death?" He sneered.

Haseo tried to speak, but found his voice unable to work. He simply shook his head, trying to ignore the way his limbs were twitching uncontrollably.

Sakaki chuckled darkly. "Is that so?" He waved his hand again.

Once again the agony shot through him and Haseo let out a howl, bucking upon the floor. It felt as if he were being impaled, as if something great and sharp were tearing through his insides, ripping him to shreds, snapping through flesh and bone as if it were nothing. It was if he were being electrified, slowly torn limb from limb, every ligament slowly tearing apart, one after the other. The adept rogue writhed upon the ground, shaking uncontrollably and gritting his teeth as he fought to hold more screams at bay. He wouldn't scream, he wouldn't scream... he wouldn't let Sakaki win, he wouldn't! But it hurt, it hurt so much...

Again it stopped and Sakaki crouched down next to him, eyes narrowed. "Are you so certain this doesn't effect you, Pet?" He sneered. "If you want... I can end your punishment here. I can make it stop, if you apologize... just apologize for being late today, apologize for how atrociously you've acted, and it will end." He said, gripped Haseo's chin and forcing the teen to look at him. "Come now, Pet... apologize."

Haseo swallowed, eyes narrowing. "I... I won't give in to you!" He hissed, jerking his head from his captor's grip.

Sakaki looked at him for a moment, grin falling. He then stood, glaring down at his captive haughtily. "So be it." He hissed, waving his hand.

Again the pain flared to life and Haseo let out a grunt, fingernails clenching at the rug below him. He let out a series of heavy breaths, squeezing his eyes shut as he forced his jaw to remain locked even as agony shot through him in waves. He wouldn't react, he wouldn't react, it wasn't that bad, he wouldn't give Sakaki that satisfaction!

After what seemed like ages but was merely half a minute, Sakaki waved his hand and turned away from the teen, stalking back to the controls of the Serpent of Lore. Haseo lay there gasping for awhile, expecting another blow. Finding there was none he glanced up, brow furrowed in confusion. Why had Sakaki stopped? The former Moon Tree leader was gazing off into space with a contemplative look upon his face... something that was very unlikely to mean anything good.

"Awww, why'd you stop?" Saku's voice carried a note of confusion as well, and judging from Endrance's furrowed brow, he had the same question.

Sakaki smirked as he turned back to Haseo, once again appearing confident and in control. "Oh... I felt that seeing how my normal methods of punishment don't seem to be working, perhaps I would take Haseo's advice and try something... different. Endrance, heal him, would you?"

The blade brandier blinked, then nodded and stepped towards Haseo, long hair trailing behind him. He knelt at Haseo's side and placed his hands on the teen's shaking shoulders, then closed his amethyst eyes. To see the boy he cared for so much hurt like this, beaten and shaking from pain... he couldn't bare to watch any longer. All he could do was be thankful to be able to take away some of that pain... it was the least he could do. _"Repth."_ He whispered. A soft green glow surrounded Haseo, taking away the teen's various cuts and bruises. After a few more casts, there was nothing but bloodstains left behind. The adept rogue blinked in confusion, unsure if he should thank the other Epitaph User or not. He didn't have to, however, as Endrance stepped back without a word.

Sakaki gazed at his captive, smirking. "Rise, Terror of Death."

Haseo scowled, but after a moment he did as he was told. "What are you playing at, Sakaki?" He growled, eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"Now now, Pet, I wouldn't want to spoil the surprise." Sakaki drawled, crossing his arms before him. "For now... how about you leave this place and go visit your guildmembers, hmm?"

Haseo's eyes narrowed. "What?"

"You heard me." Sakaki said. "After all... seeing how eager those two were to bother you this morning, I'm certain they'd love to have more of your company, correct?"

The adept rogue's hands clenched into fists as his eyes widened. "No! I swear, if you lay one finger on them I'll--"

"Tsk, always jumping to conclusions." His captor interrupted. "Relax, Terror of Death, I won't be doing anything to them. I merely want you to take them out to have some fun, that's all. Is that really so hard to believe?" The dark amusement in Sakaki's eyes did little to back up this statement.

"Yes." Haseo growled. There was no doubt in his mind that Sakaki was planning to do something... he wouldn't have just stopped beating up on him for no reason. Regardless of how Haseo claimed physical pain didn't work, he knew quite well that Sakaki was a sadistic bastard who found his suffering to be very, very enjoyable. But what was the catch behind all this?

Sakaki rolled his eyes. "Always so untrusting... go on Haseo, I have given you an order." He folded him arms before him, his smirk still in place. Haseo remained where he was, fists clenched at his side. "Go, Haseo." He repeated, emerald eyes twinkling dangerously. "Unless you'd rather I send AIDA to play with them instead?"

Scowling, Haseo turned and stalked out of the Serpent of Lore. He had no idea what Sakaki was planning, but he'd be damned if he'd let that bastard touch his friends. But what could he do? He supposed he had no choice but to play Sakaki's game.

For now.

--

**To Be Continued...**

_Every time a person reads this fic and doesn't review, a kitten dies. Please, think of the kittens._


	4. In Which Haseo Fights Back

**-No Good Deed Goes Unpunished-**

**A .hack/G.U. Fic by Digitaldreamer**

**Chapter Four: In Which Haseo Fights Back**

--

_Annnd I return with yet another a chapter. You know you're thrilled._

_Or horrified. Horrified works too._

_Thank you for all the reviews last chapter, I'm very thankful. Hopefully you'll all enjoy what I have next. I think this chapter came out pretty decently... I guess we'll see, right? Oh, and let me assure you guys that this isn't an Endrance x Haseo fic. When I said this fic has no pairings, I meant it. I may drop hints here and there (for instance, we all know Endrance is gay for Haseo) but no actual pairings shall be written. It's pretty much all up for interpretation._

_Right, on to the fic!_

--

Breg Epona was as beautiful as it always was. The machinery that was keeping the city afloat in the sky seemed to form a strange sort of rhythm for the fortress. High-level players ran this way and that, chattering among themselves. A soft breeze was billowing through the city, blowing back the various chim balloons shops had out as decorations. Standing here in front of the chaos gate, Haseo could almost pretend everything was normal, that he wasn't Sakaki's slave, that he hadn't been sent here under orders and this was just another routine outing for Canard. Then of course some PKer would attack an innocent player right in front of him, and the teen would feel his stomach turn as he was reminded that this wasn't The World he knew at all. The adept rogue grimaced as the latest victim's cries assaulted his ears, trying to tune it out. He wanted to help... but he knew he couldn't afford to, not right now. Besides... he was just as hated as any regular PKer right now.

The teen sighed and ran a hand through his hair, glancing around. He had sent two short mails to Gaspard and Silabus, suggesting that they meet up here and train... for once, he was really hoping that the two of them would choose _not_ to read their mail. Unfortunately, this wasn't the case, and Haseo felt his heart sink as he heard Silabus gasp from behind him.

"Haseo! What happened to you?" He heard the blade brandier ask the moment the warp lights dissipated.

"Ah! Haseo's hurt, he's hurt!" Gaspard exclaimed.

The Terror of Death mentally kicked himself. He should have made sure to wash off the bloodstains before coming! There was nothing he could do about it now, however, so he forced a smile as he turned to face the two. "It's nothing. Don't worry about it." He said, hoping his smile looked believable.

Silabus' brow furrowed, even Gaspard didn't look convinced. Silabus opened his mouth to ask. "Did Sakaki--"

"I _said_ it's nothing to worry about, so let it go." Haseo cut him off, sounding a bit harsher than he meant to.

"Alright..." Silabus said, still looking skeptical. "Are you sure it's alright for you to be hanging out with us like this?"

"Yeah, are you sure?" Gaspard chimed in. "We don't want to get you in trouble..."

Haseo nodded, praying his smile looked sincere. "Yeah, I'm sure... are you guys sure you don't have work to do?" _'Please say you do.'_ He mentally begged.

"Nope!" Silabus beamed.

"Me neither!" Gaspard grinned.

Their Guildmaster felt his heart sink as he looked at their eager faces. _'They're just excited as always... they really love this game, and they love playing with me... damnit, Sakaki. I don't know what you're doing, but you'd better not hurt them...'_ He gave a sigh. It looked like there was no way to get out of this. "Alright then... I'll pick an area." With that, he turned and pulled up area selection.

It was when he was skimming through area words that he heard Sakaki's voice in his ear. _"That's far too low levelled, Haseo."_

The adept rogue jumped, eyes widening as he glanced around. "What the-- Sakaki!?" He sputtered. At this, he heard Sakaki's cackling, which only made him more frantic as he looked.

"Haseo?" Silabus' brow furrowed in confusion.

"What's wrong?" Gaspard asked.

Haseo's eyes narrowed. "Don't you--"

_"Relax, Pet. They can't hear me... in fact, no one else can. You may as well stop your frantic search, you'll only scare your little guildmates."_ Sakaki sneered, his voice coming from Haseo's M2D speakers. _"Just consider it another perk to those edits I've made to your PC."_

Haseo's hands clenched into fists. "You..."

"Haseo?" Silabus placed a hand on his shoulder. "Are you okay?" Both he and Gaspard were looking at Haseo with obvious concern.

The Terror of Death shook his head, forcing himself to relax. "It's... it's okay, I'm fine. It's nothing." With that, he began to look through the area word selection again, trying to outwardly appear calm even as his mind blazed.

_"At any rate, as I was saying... pick a stronger area. You and I both know the one you were considering would be no challenge for you."_ Sakaki drawled. _"For instance, try... this one."_ With those words, the area words changed on their own accord, finally settling on a very high-levelled area.

Haseo's eyes widened. "This... this is way too tough for Silabus and Gaspard!" He hissed, trying to keep quiet so his guildmates wouldn't hear.

_"Well, it's the perfect opportunity for them to level up then, isn't it?" _Sakaki sneered. _"Unless you'd rather I--"_

"I'll go, I'll go." Haseo cut him off with a growl, entering the area words. "But damnit, if they get hurt..."

Sakaki just laughed as the trio warped away.

--

The three of them soon found themselves in a typical field area. The grass billowed in the nonexistent breeze, the sea glinting from the golden rays of sunset. The low call of a monster could be heard in the distance, along with the occasional coo and rustle from a tree that was clearly home to a nest of chim chims.

Haseo's hands clenched into fists as he surveyed the field. It certainly _looked_ peaceful enough... what the hell was Sakaki planning?

"-seo? ...Haseo?" Silabus frowned, gently nudging his Guildmaster. "Are you okay?"

"Huh?" The adept rogue blinked. "Oh, sorry... what were you saying?"

"He was asking what the objective was for this area!" Gaspard said helpfully, surveying the field with wide, excited eyes.

"Oh yeah, right..." Haseo frowned, glancing over the map. "Uh... it says here that we need to get the three symbol fragments, then head to the beast temple." He wrinkled his nose. He really preferred boss areas... but at least this area was small.

"Alright, sounds good! Let's head out!" Gaspard chirped.

Silabus did not share his companion's enthusiasm, however. He was looking at Haseo, brow furrowed in concern. "Are you sure you're alright, Haseo? You seem really out of it..."

Haseo nodded. "I... I'm fine. Don't worry about it, okay?"

The blade brandier gave a sigh. "If you're sure."

His Guildmaster nodded, forcing a smile. "I'm fine. Let's have some fun, alright?" He said, trying to sound as sincere as possible.

"Alright..." Silabus gave a smile as well.

"Yeah, let's go!" Gaspard cheered. With that, they were off.

The trio didn't have to go far before they spotted one of the alters... and of course, where there were alters there were monsters. Haseo let out a growl as he crouched low. The monsters hadn't spotted them yet, thankfully. They really did look huge, though... some great big lizard thing and two floating creatures. He glanced at Silabus, whom nodded, then at Gaspard, whom did the same. They were ready... he supposed there was nothing more he could do but charge.

And so he did. With a snarl Haseo pulled out his dual blades and slammed into the lizard. "You're open!" He roared as he streaked past, the ends of his coat whipping behind him. In the distance, he heard Gaspard cast a spell while Silabus attacked his own creature and felt a small burst of triumph. He quickly squashed it and focused on the battle, however, as the creature he attacked gave a roar and turned it's golden eyes upon him. Blue energy flared around it as the creature prepared to attack and Haseo gave a growl, lunging at the thing and unleashing a flurry of swipes at it. He then leaped back, bringing up his weapons to block just as blue energy burst from the ground beneath his feet, sending flashes of pain up his spine.

"Gah!" The teen grunted as the attacked dissipated. He shook off the pain and dashed around the lizard, aiming another combo of attacks for the creature's unprotected back. The beast gave a howl of pain and turned on Haseo, The adept rogue was able to leap over the beasts' tail, but wasn't prepared to the set of jaws aimed for his side. Crimson eyes widened. "Crap!" He yelped.

_"OrVak Don!"_ Gaspard's voice rang through the air and flames suddenly rained down from the sky, eliciting a howl of pain from the beast as Haseo leapt safely from its jaws.

"Thanks!" Haseo called out as he skidded a few feet away from the creature, his pale face lit by the reddish glow of his friend's spell.

"You're welcome!"

The adept rogue glanced back to his opponent, a grin coming to his face as violet rings begin to swirl around the creature. "No really, thanks a lot!" He exclaimed, crossing his weapons before him as he flashed white and blue. _"Ghost Falcon!"_ Haseo roared as he leaped into the air, sending a flurry of white energy raining down upon the beast.

As the attack ended the teen skidded to the ground again, panting as he glared up at the recovering monster. He had put a decent dent in it's health, but he was still in for quite a fight. Haseo let out a growl as he slid into a fight stance again, preparing to attack...

...Only to pause as he heard Silabus give a cry of pain. The Terror of Death glanced over to see the blade brandier slam to the ground, one of the creatures with the revolving, eerie faces floating over him and cackling. Haseo grit his teeth. "Damnit..." He muttered as he charged for another attack.

_"Sparrow Counter!" _The teen called out, racing across the field in a flurry of black and red. He leaped into the air when he was close enough, hitting the creature with several quick, glowing strikes. The final blow sent the creature slamming to the ground with a cry of pain. Haseo smirked as he landed on his feet. "How do you like it, bastard!?" He called out.

"Thanks Haseo!" Silabus grunted as he got to his feet. "Man... these monsters are really tough!" He said as he rushed forward to attack the now grounded creature.

"N-no kidding!" Gaspard yelped as he ducked away from an attack from the second flying beast.

Haseo grimaced as he joined Silabus, bringing a combo upon the monster. "I'm sorry guys, it's a pretty high level field... I... I figured you guys could handle it." He lied. He hadn't chosen this field... but what else could he say?

"Don't worry, it's alright!" Silabus panted. "I trust you... if you think we can handle it, we'll be alright!" He sad, flashing Haseo a smile before unleashing a skill. _"Razor's Edge!"_

Haseo bit his lip as the rengeki circles flashed to life around the monster. He really hated lying to these two like this, but what other choice did he have? He shook his head as he prepared another skill. He'd have to worry about it later... he had a battle to win.

It was a great struggle, but after several long minutes the last monster finally fell. The three players stood there in the now empty field, panting for breath. "Finally..." Haseo muttered as he allowed his weapons to vanish.

"Phew... that was pretty tough." Gaspard panted, collapsing in the grass.

"No kidding... I'm glad we won!" Silabus gasped, putting a hand on the treasure chest and leaning on it.

"Yeah... you guys did really well." Haseo said, glancing to his companions. Both of them immediately beamed at the praise. He really was proud of them, this field was high leveled for him, and yet neither of them had been knocked out. They had actually fought pretty well, all things considered. Sure, Gaspard had been pretty low on health at one point and he had to step in for Silabus a few times, but still, Haseo was proud.

"Thanks, Haseo... do you want me to heal you?" Gaspard asked, glancing up at him.

Haseo frowned. "Why would you heal me? I'm... " He trailed off as he noted his companion's worried looks, then brushed his fingertips across his forehead. They came away bloody and the teen grimanced. "Oh... geez. I guess this edit really doesn't do well when it comes to armor..." He muttered, then shook his head. He was starting to really miss his old outfit. In that armor, he'd usually been able to avoid this sort of thing. "Don't worry, I'm fine."

Silabus frowned, standing up straight as if it would help with his insistences. "But Haseo--"

"Don't worry about it." The adept rogue insisted. "We've got a big field ahead of us. It's just a few scratches anyway, we really shouldn't be wasting healing items." With that, he turned and kicked the treasure chest. The box opened with a chime and the familiar words informing him that they had gotten one of the symbol fragments flashed across his screen. Haseo forced a smile and glanced back at his companions. "That's one down. Come on, let's get going. I know we can do this!"

"Alright!" Gaspard cheered, getting to his feet. "It doesn't matter how high leveled this area is, I'm gonna do my best!"

Silabus flashed a worried smile. "If you're sure..."

Haseo nodded. "I am. Now let's go."

And so they continued on. They struggled through battle after battle, narrowly avoided being killed again and again. Whenever either of his teammates nearly fell, Haseo was at their side, attacking the enemy until his friends were able to get to their feet and continue fighting. Over time the adept rogue began to develop a strategy and gained a level or two, making things easier... and then of course there was the fact that due to how high leveled the monsters were, Silabus and Gaspard were speedily climbing levels as well. Haseo was surprised to find when he was knocked to the ground, Silabus came to his aid, slashing the beast in two with ease, and was equally surprised to see Gaspard decimate the one behind them with equal skill. His guildmates were catching up with him... and as time went on and their levels climbed, Haseo almost forgot about his situation. He almost forgot the way his coat billowed behind him and that Sakaki was watching his every move... training out in a field like this with his friends, it almost felt as if things were like they had been before Sakaki's rule. Haseo almost felt as if he were a normal player, as if he were actually just playing this game for fun.

He should have known better.

After going through battle after battle, the party finally arrived at the beast temple. They were panting and sweating, but they were happy. Gaspard's excited voice echoed against the stone walls as he babbled about the various things that had happened during their adventure.

"--And remember when that monster attacked Haseo? And then right when it was about to hit him-- BAM!" Gaspard punched his fist into the air and laughed as he waddled along.

"Yeah, you were awesome, Gaspard!" Silabus laughed, his arms propped behind his head as he trailed behind.

"You really were. Thanks for saving me back there." Haseo chuckled at the lead. There was a small smile on his face as he half-listened to his guildmates, mostly enjoying their happy chatter and interjecting every now and then.

The shadow warlock beamed. "Aw, don't worry about it, Haseo. It was about time I helped you out for a change!" He declared, puffing out his chest.

Haseo shook his head. "You really don't need to think like that, Gaspard, it's not we have an IOU system or anything."

Gaspard's grin shrunk into a sheepish smile as he paused. "I know... but I'm glad to be able to help for once."

"Agreed." Silabus said, coming to a stop as well.

Haseo frowned as he turned to look at them. "What do you mean?" He asked, brow furrowing. "Guys, I--"

"Oh, it's nothing bad!" Silabus laughed. "It's just... you know, you've helped us so much, Haseo. You made Canard famous, you're a great guildmaster, and you're a good friend..."

The adept rogue felt his face grow warm. "I... you guys, I'm not-"

"You're always protecting us! Seriously Haseo, you're amazing!" Gaspard cut him off, beaming as he put his hands on his hips. "Don't try to deny it!"

Haseo gave a sigh. "You guys... it's... really no big deal." He muttered, casting his gaze to the floor. What was he supposed to say to that!? Admittedly over the past few months Haseo had warmed up a _lot_ when it came to his interactions with people... but it didn't change the fact that when it came to emotional moments like these, he was still at a bit of a loss.

"But it is!" Gaspard insisted.

"Yeah!" Silabus nodded. "It may not be a big deal to you... but it means everything to us. We know you're busy... so if we're able to help, even a little... it makes us happy..." He said, smiling.

"I..." Haseo blinked, then looked away again. "You guys..." He swallowed. After everything he had done... hell, everything he was doing right now... they still cared for him. How could he possibly explain he should be the one repaying _them_? He couldn't... so the teen just shuffled his feet. "I... thanks, you guys..." He muttered, feeling his face grow even warmer as his guildmates smiled back.

_'Okay, way too much friendshippy stuff for one day!' _Haseo mentally cried as he turned away to try to hide his blush. "A-anyway, let's get to the beast statue!" He said quickly, boots clicking on the ornate stone floor as he made his way to the doors. He tried to ignore the way Gaspard and Silabus laughed and followed. _'They are far too happy about this... clearly I'm getting soft.'_ The teen thought as he pushed open the doors, the familiar ethereal light of the alter causing him to wince. The beast statue glittered before them, looming over the alter and the gleaming treasure chest placed upon it. The adept rogue swore he could hear the soft chantings of a choir as he stepped into the room, taking a deep breath.

"Alright... who wants to open the treasure?" Haseo asked, glancing back his party members.

"You open it, Haseo. You deserve it." Silabus grinned.

"Yeah!" Gaspard agreed, jumping up and down.

The teen couldn't help but give a small grin at their enthusiasm. "Alright..." With that, he turned and gave the chest a swift kick. It opened to reveal a pair of wicked looking dual swords. They were oriental in design, appearing almost like simple short katana, with gold and red birds etched into the black hilts. Haseo gave a hum of approval as he picked them up, not even noticing as the beast statue vanished. "_Rising Phoenixes_, huh?" He murmured, testing out the weapons' name.

"Woooow!" Gaspard exclaimed. "Those are so cool! I've never seen a pair of dual swords like that before! They must be really rare."

"No kidding!" Silabus gasped. "They're probably really strong!"

"Sure looks like it..." Haseo muttered as he glanced over their stats.

_"Do you like them, Terror of Death?"_ Sakaki's voice rang in the teen's ears. _"I had them made just for you."_

Haseo visibly tensed, his entire body going completely rigid. "Sakaki..." He hissed, fingers clenching around the blades. He had forgotten! Sakaki had sent him here for a reason... a reason that was about to be made clear.

"Haseo?" Gaspard frowned, looking confused.

The man's laughter in his ears made a chill run up his spine. _"Did you really forget I was here? My poor little Pet... I suppose it's time to shatter that little illusion of happiness, hm?"_

Haseo let out a growl. "Why you... if you think you had me lulled into some false sense of security, you're wrong!" He snapped, though he was well aware he was bluffing.

Silabus' eyes narrowed. "Haseo... who are you talking to?" He asked, placing a hand on the adept rogue's shoulder.

_"Is that so?"_ Sakaki sneered. _"You seemed awfully happy from me... and you seem to enjoy my gifts as well."_

"I do not!" Haseo snarled, holding up the shimmering blades and turning towards the edge of the alter. "I'll chuck these damn things right now!"

"Haseo!?" Silabus yelped as he pulled his arm back, eyes widening.

"What are you doing!?" Gaspard sputtered.

_"I wouldn't do that if I were you. I went to quite a bit of trouble to have those swords made, you must understand... and if you destroy them I can't guarantee there won't be any... say, -accidents- involving your little friends."_ Sakaki drawled, a hint of malice creeping into his amused tone.

The adept rogue paused, gritting his teeth as he glanced back at his bewildered comrades. They stared back at him, confused, scared by his sudden change in demeanor, having no idea what sort of danger they were in. "Nngh..." He wanted to throw them. He wanted to throw them so badly... but Silabus and Gaspard... he couldn't have them hurt.

_"Yes, that's right... lower your arms..." _His master spoke in a slow, lilting tone, the way one would speak to a dog.

Haseo scowled as he slowly did as he was told, fists clenching so tightly around the hilts of the blades that the metal creaked. How dare Sakaki speak to him like this? He wanted nothing more than to punch the man's face in... but he couldn't even see the bastard! _"Very good." _Sakaki murmured appreciatively, eliciting a low growl from the teen.

"Haseo?" Silabus said as he reached for Haseo's shoulder again, then paused. Haseo seemed to be speaking to something... or rather, someone that he and Gaspard couldn't see... it was almost as if he and Gaspard weren't there. There was clearly something really bad going on... but what was it?

"H-Haseo?" Gaspard whimpered, looking nervous. He had never seen Haseo like this... even back when he had first met Haseo, he had never seen the adept rogue this quiet and angry. It frightened him. "What's wrong?"

_"Come now, Terror of Death, it wouldn't do to worry your comrades... turn to face them."_ Sakaki gently coaxed. Slowly Haseo did as he was told, narrowed eyes meeting two bewildered sets.

"Guys... I--" He started to say, but Sakaki cut him off.

_"Ah ah, they don't need to know, Haseo. I assure you, you would only confuse and frighten them... do you want that?"_ Haseo fell silent, well aware that Sakaki's words carried a simple command... he couldn't tell his teammates what was going on. The adept rogue took a deep breath as he lowered his eyes to the ground. He didn't want to see their faces, he didn't want them to know... he was their leader, how could he be weak in front of them like this?

"Haseo?" Silabus' hand was on his shoulder again. "What's wrong, is it Sakaki?" The blade brandier's concern was clear, golden brown eyes imploringly seeking out crimson.

"Haseo, tell us what's wrong! Please, we're your friends!" Gaspard pleaded.

"I..." The adept rogue grit his teeth, shoulders shaking with the effort it took to restrain himself. He wanted to reassure them, to promise it would be alright, to do anything... but he was forbidden from speaking. He was forbidden... but as long as he kept quiet, they'd be safe. As long as he kept quiet...

_"Very good."_ Sakaki drawled. _"Now then... what do you say we try out those new weapons of yours, hm?"_ He swore he could hear the smirk in Sakaki's voice at the next words he spoke.

_"Kill them."_

At these words, Haseo felt his blood run cold, his entire body go numb. He glanced up at Silabus and Gaspard, whom were blinking at him in confusion, having no idea that their death sentence had just been cast. "No... no, you promised me you wouldn't hurt them!" He shouted, his voice ringing through the beast temple.

Sakaki laughed at this. _"My dear Pet, I promised you that -I- would not hurt them. I said nothing about -you-."_

Haseo let out a growl. "I don't care! You promised! You said they wouldn't get hurt!" He snarled. He glanced around wildly, desperately wondering where the "camera" was, wondering where Sakaki's eyes were, just so knew where he could direct this new wave of fury. "You bastard! They're innocent, they haven't done a damn thing to you! They're not involved in this! _Leave them alone!_" He cried, trying to ignore the way his voice cracked at the end. His entire body was shaking, his fists clenching so tightly around the dual swords in his hands he was sure they would break.

Silabus took a step back at Haseo's sudden burst of newfound rage. "What?" He sputtered, brow furrowing. Were he and Gaspard in danger?

"Haseo?" Gaspard took a step back as well as he looked between his two friends. Something in Haseo's tone really scared him...

Sakaki merely laughed yet again _"But my dear boy, since when have I ever cared whether one was __innocent or not? Now then, do as I say."_

"No!" Haseo snapped. "I don't care what you say, hurting my friends is where I draw the line. I won't do this." His words echoed through the temple, eyes narrowed in determination.

_"Is that so?"_ Sakaki asked after a moment of silence. The Terror of Death merely nodded, fists clenching as he kept his eyes on his very confused guildmates. He wasn't about to go back on his word... Silabus and Gaspard were counting on him. He had to be strong for them.

There was another few seconds of silence... and then quite suddenly Haseo gave a cry of pain as the collar around his neck flared to life. He dropped to one knee, gritting his teeth as agony tore up and down his spine.

"Haseo!" Gaspard yelped, eyes widening as he watched his guildmaster collapse.

"Haseo!" Silabus cried, reaching forward and then stopping. What if he hurt Haseo more by touching him? What was going on here!?

_"You_ -will-_ do as I say._" Sakaki hissed in Haseo's ear. _"Unless you'd rather your little friends face AIDA instead..."_

"I..." Haseo grunted. "I... augh!" The teen squeezed his eyes shut, fighting against the urge to scream. He couldn't cry out, he had to be strong for Silabus and Gaspard, he had to be strong, he had to!

_"NOW, pet."_

"I... ah..." The adept rogue let out a hiss as he cracked open one eye, glancing up at his friends. "Guys... RUN!" He choked out, then let out another small cry as the pain intensified, causing his entire body to give a massive spasm. He wouldn't scream, he wouldn't scream, he had to stay strong for those two, he wouldn't scream!

"But... but... you're hurt!" Gaspard cried.

"Haseo, what's going on!?" Silabus demanded, hands clenched into fists. "Tell us what's going on, we can help!"

Haseo shook his head. "No time... there's nothing you can do... go!" He shouted, his legs shaking with the effort it took to remain upright. He grimaced as the pain grew even stronger, sending waves of splintering agony up his spine.

_"Stop trying to warn them and attack, Terror of Death!" _Sakaki snarled. _"Do it, now!"_

The teen shook his head even as he doubled over, his breath hissing through clenched teeth as his palms hit the stone floor. "No... I refuse..." He looked up to Silabus and Gaspard again, sweat beading upon his brow. "Silabus, Gaspard, I told you to leave!" He snarled.

Silabus shook his head. "We can't! You're--"

"You're in danger!" Haseo snapped, fingernails digging into the stone and sending pinpricks of pain up his arms. It was fine, it was distracting, he needed the distraction, just a bit longer...

"We're... what?" Gaspard sputtered.

"What do you mean!?" Silabus demanded. "Tell us, maybe we can help!"

The adept rogue shook his head. "There's no time! GO!" He cried, squeezing his eyes shut.

"No! We can't leave, not without you!" Silabus cried.

Gaspard nodded in agreement. "Yeah, we're going to help!"

_"Pet!"_ The collar around his neck crackled, black electricity sparking around it. _"If you will not do this on your own, I will make you!"_ Haseo's eyes widened as his fingers began to jerkily tighten around the dual swords on their own, pinpricks of numbness twisting up his arms at their forced movements.

"NO!" Haseo slammed his palms back to the ground, struggling against their jerky motions. "No, NO! You won't use me for this!" He snarled, shoulders tensing as he fought against his own muscles. He couldn't do this, he had to fight! But every time his fingers moved on their own the pain faded into numbness, a blessed feeling after the previous agony, and every time he fought back, it was as if his limbs were on fire... to feel nothing was preferable, so much better... The adept rogue shook his head as he forced his arms to stay put. "No, I won't..." He looked back to Silabus and Gaspard, gritting his teeth. "I told you to get out of here! Hurry, leave!"

Silabus shook his head. "No! We can--"

"There isn't anything you can do!" The adept rogue could feel his grip finally solidify upon his weapons and shuddered as he tried to keep himself from rising. No, no, he couldn't attack them! "Just go!"

Gaspard let out a whine. "But... we can help!"

Haseo's head dropped, his body shaking as he struggled to maintain control of it and not just collapse. He told them to leave... they had to get away... if he didn't attack them, Sakaki would soon... but they wouldn't listen! Why wouldn't they listen!? He had no choice but to try a different way. "I'm your guildmaster, aren't I?" He murmured. "This is an order. You can't ignore it."

"But..." Silabus bit his lip, looking conflicted.

Gaspard let out a whimper. "Haseo..."

"Leave." The Terror of Death hissed. "You have to leave... if you don't..." His voice broke a bit at the end, his shoulders shaking. "I can't handle losing anymore friends... you have to go... please go!" He looked to his guildmates again, crimson eyes pleading. "Please... I'll be alright." He said, trying to flash a reassuring smile that ended up coming out more like a grimace.

"I..." Silabus frowned. "I..." Golden brown met crimson, confusion and worry warring in their depths.

Haseo gave a weak nod. "Silabus... you know you have to... now... AH!" His collar gave another flash, black energy actually flaring around it and eliciting a howl of pain from the teen. "AUUUUGGGGH!" It was if his skin were alive, as if he were enduring the AIDA possession all over again. It felt as if miniature razors were crawling through his insides, tearing in and around and through him.

_"Do not defy me, Terror of Death!"_ Sakaki roared over Haseo's cry of agony.

"Haseo!" Both Silabus and Gaspard cried.

The adept rogue let out a hiss, struggling not to hyperventilate through clenched teeth. He felt his fingers clench around the Rising Pheonixes, felt his body slowly begin to rise on its own. Haseo cursed mentally as he struggled against it, gritting his teeth. No, no, he wouldn't! And Gaspard and Silabus were still just standing there... he had to get them to leave! "Go..." He murmured. "Go, go, go!" His voice grew more urgent as he repeated the word. He raised his shaking head towards them again, narrowed eyes meeting two wide sets. "I gave you an order as your guildmaster." He hissed, his voice coming out harsher than he'd meant due to the pain. "Now leave!"

"But..." Silabus' hands clenched into fists. "What about you?"

"I'll be fine. Go!" Haseo growled as his shuddering body rose into a crouch.

"Haseo..." Silabus whispered, then nodded and took a step back. "Gaspard, come on, we have to go." He said, putting his hand on the shadow warlock's shoulder.

"But..." Gaspard whimpered again, looking from his best friend to the adept rogue and back. "He's..."

The blade brandier shook his head. "If Haseo says we're in danger, we're in danger. Let's go." He glanced to Haseo, face grim. "Haseo... you'd better be careful."

Haseo nodded. "I will... now leave." He commanded softly, trying to ignore the way his voice was shaking. He watched the two both slowly turn, though they kept their eyes on him. The teen shook his head. "Idiots! RUN! That. Is. An. ORDER!" With that, his arm lashed out on it's own accord, one of the blades tearing away a bit of the green cloth that made up Silabus' outfit. Silabus' eyes widened and Gaspard let out a yelp even as Haseo gasped, forcing his shaking arm down. "What are you waiting for!? GO!" The two didn't need to be told again, apparently Haseo's sudden attack had broken the spell. They immediately turned and did as they were told, charging out of the beast temple without looking back.

The adept rogue let out a shaky breath, his shoulders slumping as he panted for breath. "Nnnngghh... ah... good, at least... they left... ugh..." Haseo shuddered as another wave of pain shot through him, sparking from his legs. Crimson eyes widened as slowly one of his boots began to lift into the air.

_"How dare you let them get away!? Go after them and do as I ordered!"_ Sakaki snarled into his ear.

"No... no... NO!" Haseo shouted, forcing his shaking boot back to the floor. He squeezed his eyes shut as sparks of dark energy burst from the collar, sending flashes of horrible pain through his limbs. "No... I won't... " He gasped out as he stood there, his entire body shaking with effort.

_"Pet,"_ Sakaki's voice was cold, quivering with anger. _"Do. Not. Defy me. Go after them!"_

At those words another spark flashed from the collar and Haseo let out a cry, his back arching as small, inky black spots coiled around his frame. "Ah... AUUUGH!" The adept rogue felt his fists tighten around his weapons, felt his feet take a step forward. "No... no, no, no!" He cried as he took another step, eyes widening as his body began to betray him. "No, you won't use me for this! NO!"

_"Stop fighting, Terror of Death,"_ Sakaki hissed. _"Do not make things worse for yourself."_

"Nnnggh... I don't care what happens to me!" Haseo hissed as his foot rose, preparing for another step. "I don't care... you can abuse me, you can infect me, you can humiliate me, you can do whatever... I promised I would obey you. But... when you bring my friends into this... that's where I draw the line!" With those words, Haseo slammed his foot down decisively.

_"Pet!"_ His master roared. _"I GAVE YOU AN ORDER!"_

At these words the pain intensified, black energy surrounding Haseo's entire body. It flared around him, crackled in bursts of dark electricity, coiled around him and through him and inside him. It hurt... and all Haseo did was squeeze his eyes shut. He let out a shaky breath, bringing up his arms. "An order?" He felt his lips twitch into a grin. "I'll tell you what, Sakaki," He flexed his fingers, allowed the Rising Pheonixes to drop to the stone floor with audible clangs. "You can take that order and shove it up your ass, alright?"

Sakaki gave a gasp. _"You... how dare you!"_

Haseo smirked even as the pain intensified, dark energy forming into full on AIDA spots. "Nngh... you can do what you want to me, Sakaki.** I. WON'T. DO THIS!**" He shouted, his declaration of defiance echoing through the temple.

He stood there for a few moments, breathing heavily... then collapsed to his knees, gripping at his arms. "Ah... auuuugh..." He hissed, clenching his teeth as he finally fell in a heap to the floor. In spite of his words, he couldn't deny that his energy was spent. The adept rogue lay there convulsing as energy flared around him, breathing heavily as he clawed at his bare skin. All was silent in the beast temple, save for Haseo's quiet breaths of agony.

Finally, Sakaki spoke again. _"It seems your comrades made it out of the area,"_ He hissed. _"Are you happy, pet?"_

Haseo's lips twitched into a weak semblance of a grin. "Heh... they're fast runners. I couldn't catch up." He croaked into the cold stone floor, crimson eyes twitching open to stare blearily at the alter. Sure, he hurt, sure, he was going to be in major trouble... but at least Silabus and Gaspard were alright.

_"Of course you couldn't,"_ Sakaki snarled into his ear. _"I may not be able to infect your little friends now that they've gotten out of the area... but let me assure you, that little act of defiance will cost you very, very dearly."_

The adept rogue merely gave a low, quiet laugh as he vanished from the beast temple in a burst of swirling light.

--

_Thwock!_

The sound of a fist hitting flesh echoed through the room, followed by a wet thud. After a few moments of silence, a gloved hand reached up to brush against a bruised face. _'Still there. Shame.' _Haseo thought to himself, then let out a choked cry as a Sakaki's foot connected with his side and sent him skidding across the carpeted floor. He lay there for a moment, panting, then grunted as Sakaki's foot planted itself firmly on his face.

"This is the second time today, pet." Sakaki hissed, digging the heel of his foot into Haseo's cheek. Emerald eyes gleamed dangerously as he glared down at his captive's beaten form. "How many times must I do this before you learn?"

The Terror of Death spat out a bit of blood. "Heh... how many times will you do this before you learn I'm not going to listen to you?" He shot back, his voice coming out hoarse even as he flashed a grin with blood-stained teeth. His grin vanished as Sakaki's heel was lifted from his face, only to brought slamming down onto his broken ribs. "AUGH!" The teen's world flashed white as the broken bones grated against his each other, his stomach twisting as he fought against the urge to throw up.

"Hold your tongue." Sakaki hissed as he removed his foot, watching the adept rogue twitch violently on the floor. "It is time you learned this lesson, Terror of Death. Speaking around your superior like that will only end exactly as it should... with pain!" Another harsh kick, this time to Haseo's back, sent his captive rolling across the floor before settling in a heap.

Saku let out a laugh from the sidelines. "What an idiot!" She sneered, putting her hands on her hips. "You'd think by now he'd know better, huh Master En?" She glanced up at her companion, unconsciously biting her lip.

Endrance, as always, was silent.

The blonde felt her shoulders slump as she looked back to Haseo. Wasn't this what Master En wanted? If that was the case then... why was he still so quiet?

Haseo let out a groan as he forced himself to get to his knees, trying to ignore the way the room was spinning. That was right... this was the second time today... the second time of feeling like this, as if this were all more than just a game. Clearly the edits to his PC had something to do with it, otherwise he wouldn't be feeling things like he was, wouldn't feel as light-headed as he did... but even so...

The teen's thoughts were cut off as Sakaki picked him up by the collar, pulling him up so they were face to face. "Do you understand me, pet?" Sakaki sneered. "It doesn't matter how long you fight me, sooner or later, you will be at my feet. Disobedience will only land you here once again."

"Is that so?" Haseo murmured, eyes narrowing as he forced himself to focus yet again. He was tired, he hurt everywhere, but he had to keep fighting...

Sakaki smirked at him. "Yes. You are fool, pet... can't you see that defying me only makes things worse for you? Defying my orders, denying your rightful place... it doesn't matter, it will all end the same way regardless. Can you not see that you are fighting a fruitless battle?"

Haseo snorted. "Fruitless?" He asked, letting out a wheezing breath through a once again broken nose. "I'd say the look on your face is a pretty good reward for fighting back, if my friend's lives didn't count."

A punch to the gut wiped the sneer from his face. The adept rogue hung there, choking and gasping for breath as Sakaki scowled at him. "This is what I'm talking about, pet! Why must you fight me like this!? Why must you bring this upon yourself? Why won't you SUBMIT!?" At these words he hurled Haseo against the stone wall, a loud_ 'KA-CRUNCH!'_ ringing through the room. The adept rogue slid to floor, leaving a a bloody smear across the glowing blue designs on the wall. Sakaki stalked up the steps towards him, continuing his rant as he did so. "It's simple, really. It should be obvious by now! I am your superior, Terror of Death! You swore your loyalty to me, I am your master! I hold the power to utterly destroy you, and _still_ you disobey!" He came to Haseo's crumpled form and knelt down, grabbed a fistful of Haseo's silver spikes and pulled the boys head up roughly. Crimson eyes blinked blearily at him, dazed from pain, the teen's breaths coming out weakly. Sakaki gave a cruel smile at this.

"Does it hurt, pet? It is becoming a bit too much for the great Terror of Death to bare?" He murmured, his voice dripping with sickeningly fake sweetness. When Haseo gave no response, his grin widened. "In that case, how about this!?" He snarled, quite suddenly slamming Haseo's face harshly into the concrete floor. "This is what happens to those who oppose me!" The former Moon Tree leader snarled as he pulled the adept rogue up and slammed him down again and again. "Do you not see? This all that you will gain from disobeying your master! You'll be beaten like a dog! Only a fool would continue like this!"

The emerald-haired man finally paused as he held Haseo's head over the now cracked, bloodstained concrete. Haseo merely let his head hang, blood dripping onto a spot on the floor. "Don't you see, Terror of Death? I have won. You're only delaying the inevitable... sooner or later, you will submit." Sakaki murmured, finally pulling Haseo up to face him.

Only to find himself meeting two narrowed crimson eyes. Haseo looked far more coherent than he had when Sakaki began and was now simply glaring at his captor, seemingly oblivious to the trail of blood dripping down his face from a gash on his head and his nose. "Submit?" He snorted and jerked his hair from Sakaki's grip. He then placed his palms on the floor, pushing himself off of the ground . "You're the fool, Sakaki... I've said it before and I'll say it again, your stupid beatings won't work on me. So what if you hurt me? Big deal, it doesn't change a thing. I will never, ever submit to you." He was sick of this. He would fight for his friends, for The World, he wouldn't let Sakaki use AIDA... but he'd be damned if he was just going to sit by and take this crap either.

Sakaki glared at him for a moment, then backhanded him, sending the adept rogue back to the floor. "You will not speak to your Master like that." He growled, rising to his feet.

The teen lay there for a moment, then pushed himself to his knees once again. "You are not my Master." Haseo hissed, silver bangs overshadowing his eyes. He was tired of being pushed around... he had changed, oh how he had changed since the beginning of all of this, but he still had his pride. Bare fingers reached up to brush at his bruised and bloody face. "This... do you really think this will change anything?" He asked, glancing down at his stained fingertips. He then looked to Sakaki, smirking. "This body, this face, this blood... it doesn't mean anything to me." He said. "You can attack it all you want... when it comes down to it, this is only a game, Sakaki. All this power you have... it's a game, nothing more. It's a game that can hurt a lot of people, that can cause a lot of problems, that brings so many connections and wonderful things... but it's not an all-encompassing power like you seem to think it is. It doesn't make you God."

His captor's eyes widened. "Why you... how dare you!?" He snarled, preparing another kick. "I'll teach you your place!" With that, he aimed his boot for Haseo's face, fully intending to do even more damage...

...Only to gasp in shock as Haseo caught the infected limb before it could touch him. The Moon Tree leader gaped as Haseo knelt there, fingers clenched around the dark material. The adept rogue's smirk widened. "You see this? This doesn't matter, Sakaki. I could have let you hit me just now... it wouldn't mean a damn thing. It's just my PC body. One with great power, yeah, one that's brought me many friends... but it's still just my PC body." He glanced down at his warped outfit. "One I'm deeply connected with, mind you... and I assure you, when this is all over, I'll be quite intent on using my Avatar to kick your sorry ass... but in the meantime, I can take heart in knowing that this is all still only a game." He knew it sounded a tad hypocritical, coming from his mouth. He knew how serious things in The World could be. He knew how important these things were... but he knew very well just how far Sakaki was taking that importance, and if it meant he could gain a foothold, even just for today, he was going to take it. "These bruises, this hurt, all of it... it hurts, yeah... but the real me is still sitting in my computer chair. The real me will be tired as hell and sore, but the real me is still under my control... and you can't take that away from me."

Sakaki let out a growl as he pulled away his foot. "How dare you! I'll--"

"You'll do what?" Haseo quirked a brow at him. "Hit me again? Kick me? Big deal, I can take it. You can only do so much to me... it's only a game, and I do have a life, you know. You only have me for a few hours a day... and you can't dish out anything I can't handle. You may have the power, but you don't know how to use it. You won't beat me... and sooner or later, my friends _will_ save me and you _will_ get what's coming to you." At those words he rose to his feet. He was shaking his effort, he had trouble staying upright., but he was standing. The teen flashed a grin as his hands clenched into fists. "So go ahead... hit me. Hurt me. Do whatever... I'm not going to obey you. I won't submit to you. In the end... your power is only a game, and why should I fear one of your stupid games?"

The former Moon Tree leader sputtered. "Why... why you..." Saku let out a similar gasp, and Endrance's eyes were wide.

Haseo's grin fell back to a smirk. "I thought so." He murmured, a bit of his old arrogance showing through. With that, he brushed past Sakaki, striding across the bloodstained carpet and towards the entrance of the Serpent of Lore.

"Where do you think you're going!?" Sakaki snarled, spinning on his heels.

"I already told you," Haseo said without looking back. "Unlike you, I have a life. I've been on for hours now and I have school tomorrow, I need to sleep."

"I did not give you permission to leave!" His captor snarled, waving his hand.

The collar once again flared to life. Haseo paused, body tensing as pain flashed through it like molten fire. "This... this is nothing..." He grunted out, shaking his head. He then began to make his way for the door again, slower than when he'd begun, but even so, he was moving.

Sakaki's eyes widened and he held out his hand, turning the collar up higher. "You dare defy me!? Obey! OBEY!" He shrieked, his voice growing wild as the adept rogue continued to make his way towards the door. He barely flinched as the collar grew stronger and stronger, sparks eventually emitting from the infected item.

"I told you... this is nothing." Haseo said, not even bothering to look back even as his body began to shake. He still forced one shaking foot in front of the other. "That trick won't work anymore. It hurts, big deal... it's a game, Sakaki. Nothing more."

Sakaki let out a snarl. "Why you... don't you get it!? I have power! You cannot defy me! If you do, I'll let loose AIDA on your helpless little players!"

The adept rogue paused for a moment, then glanced back at Sakaki. "I'm well aware of that, Sakaki," He said, his voice strong in spite of everything. "But let me remind you of something... if you do that, you'll lose your trump card. It would be a horrible disaster, yes, but you and I know better. You know won't unleash that card, not yet... what you want from me is willing submission, what you want from me is an attack dog... and you know damn well once you unleash AIDA you've lost the one thing keeping me here. So you won't release it... you can hold it over my head to keep me here, but as long as I keep fighting you, as long as you don't have my submission... you aren't going to unleash AIDA."

His captor let out a gasp, taking an involuntary. "Why you..." He snarled, hands clenching into fists.

A smirk came to Haseo's face. "I'm right, aren't I? You won't unleash AIDA on the whole game. As long as I keep playing your stupid pet, even if all I do is fight back... you won't do it. You have too much pride to not save it solely for the purpose of getting me to bow willingly." He said.

The former Moon Tree leader gave a growl, face twisting into an expression of rage. "Regardless of whether you are right or not, I will have your submission. Sooner or later, you _will_ fall, Terror of Death. I will find a way to destroy you. You will be at my feet, exactly where you belong."

His captive merely snorted. "Whatever you say, Sakaki. Regardless, I'm done playing with you today." With that, he turned and began to walk away again.

"Don't you dare turn your back on me! Our lesson is not yet finished!" Sakaki roared. "Endrance, Saku, stop him!"

Haseo blinked as in a blur of purple and blueish-green, Endrance and Saku blocked his path. Haseo blinked down at the Tempting Rose and Infinite Spiral, then looked to his former friends. Saku's eyes were narrowed in an expression of determination that seemed almost childish. "You're not getting past us!" The shadow warlock snapped, fists tightening around her weapon. "I won't let you, this is for Master En!" Haseo glanced from her to Endrance, trying to ignore the stab of pain he felt at the blade brandier's blank expression.

"You two..." He said, gazing at them sadly for a moment. "I don't know why you've done this... why you've sided with him... but whatever. I can't make you change your decisions, regardless of how stupid I think you're both being." The Terror of Death locked eyes with Endrance, brow furrowing as crimson met amethyst. "You promised me you would always be at my side... I guess that was a lie, huh?" He asked, his voice tinged with a hint of bitterness.

Endrance almost broke down right there. He wanted to throw away his sword, to drop to his knees at this amazing boy's feet, to kiss at his injuries and beg for forgiveness... but he couldn't. Not yet. He wanted to shake his head, to cry, to scream... but he did nothing. He just remained stock still, forced his expression into stone, struggled to keep his grip on the glowing weapon steady.

The adept rogue gave a sad laugh. "Whatever. You guys can make your own decisions... but regardless, I'm going. I've played your game for today... you can't keep me here."

"You wanna bet?" Saku snapped, preparing a spell. "_OrVak Don!_" Flames rained from the ceiling, slamming down on Haseo and eliciting a yelp of pain from him. Endrance's eyes widened as the fire storm raged around the adept rogue, fist clenching around his sword.

The flames billowed away after a moment and Haseo stood there, panting, his body covered in singe marks and shining red burns. The adept rogue breathed... then glanced up at Saku, smirking. "Is that all you've got?" He asked, shakily standing up straight again.

Saku's eyes widened. "Wha... WHAT!?"

Haseo snorted. "I thought so." With that, he brushed past the shadow warlock and made his way for the door again.

"Saku, Endrance!" Sakaki roared. "Destroy him! Get back here, Haseo! Stop this at once!"

Haseo glanced back at Sakaki, crimson eyes. "I told you... I'm done playing for today. I have a life, you know. You can't keep me here forever in your stupid game. Don't worry, I'll be back tomorrow... you know, for more generic beatings. For now though, I'm done." With that, he turned and stalked through the door.

Sakaki stood in shock for a bit, emerald eyes wide as a bead of sweat ran down his face. His fists clenched and unclenched, body shaking as he stood there. After a moment, Endrance spoke, his eyes upon the glowing screens behind his master. "He's logged out, sir." The blade brandier said quietly as he sheathed his sword, walking back to his place.

Saku bit her lip as she vanished her own weapon. "I'm sorry, Master En... I failed... he got away." She whimpered, following after The Temptress.

Endrance, in spite of Saku's apologies, was fighting not to smile. The Haseo he had just seen... that was the Haseo he knew. He felt his heart leap at the memory of the adept rogue's glare and struggled to keep a small grin at bay as he glanced to the shocked Sakaki.

"How could he... how dare he..." Sakaki whispered, glancing down at his hands. "Do I not have all the power? Shouldn't he be... he should be bowing before me. He should be crumpled at my feet and begging for forgiveness, why does he continue to resist!?" The edge punisher roared, slamming a fist into the stone wall. "I don't understand, why!? I am superior, I am his master! Why isn't this working!?" The man's face was twisted into an expression of rage as he punched again and again at the wall, strands of forest green falling into his eyes.

"Because your control only extends over the system." A voice suddenly spoke, broken occasionally by static.

Sakaki's eyes narrowed and he glanced upward at the screen, taking in the familiar sight of a pair of gleaming, fiery orange lenses and an enigmatic smile. "Ovan!" He hissed, blackened hands clenching into fists. "This is all your fault! You didn't give me enough power, if you had I would have won by now!" He accused.

A soft laugh. "It's my fault, is it? Is that really true, Sakaki, or are you only making excuses for your lack of creativity?" Ovan asked, quirking a brow at the new master of the Serpent of Lore.

The former moon tree leader gave a growl. "Enough of your cryptic babble! Give me more power!" He demanded, sounding almost childish.

"I'm afraid I cannot do that," Ovan murmured, still smiling. "You have exhausted my resources, Sakaki. I've given you all the AIDA seeds I have to spare." He held up his empty right hand, as if to say "look, I have nothing".

Sakaki snarled. "Then what do you expect me to do!? Haseo is refusing to submit!" His eye twitched as he spoke.

Ovan smirked. "Did you really think it would be so easy to conquer the Terror of Death? I would think you would know better, Sakaki."

"He should be bending to my will on the spot! I am greater than him! I am all powerful! I have surpassed the system! I _am_ the system!" Sakaki ranted, waving his hands dramatically. The AIDA growth on his back twitched and flared in aggravation as he spoke, the red lines twisting upon it flashing like glowing embers.

"But don't you see? That is your problem. You are _only_ the system." Ovan drawled. "If that is the case, Haseo will always have a way to avoid you. Regardless of how deeply he is drawn into this game, his true self still lies far beyond your reach."

"Tch..." Sakaki's fists clenched. "You... you are right. But how am I supposed to defeat him, then!? How do I get what I desire?"

"How?" Ovan cocked his head to the side. "I would have thought it was obvious... if Haseo exists outside out of your influence, outside of your system, you must find a way to trap him in the system."

Emerald eyes widened. "Trap him inside the system... that's impossible... the only way to do that would be to make him a Lost One, and even if his Avatar didn't protect him from that, he would lose consciousness and thus be useless to me..." He murmured.

Once again, Ovan chuckled. "Is it impossible? Perhaps... but for one who calls himself _God_, one would think the impossible is easy enough."

Sakaki's jaw clenched. "Do not mock me." He hissed.

"I wouldn't dream of it," Ovan drawled. "I was merely saying... perhaps the impossible is more possible than you think."

The former Moon Tree leader eyed the screen for a moment, frowning. He hated to ask for help, he hated it... but he had no choice. He had to win, regardless of the cost. "Tell me how." He said finally.

Ovan's smirk widened, his sunglasses gleaming as he began to explain...

--

To Be Continued...


	5. In Which Pain and Hatred Spread

**-No Good Deed Goes Unpunished-**

**A .hack/G.U. Fic by DigitalDreamer and Sephant**

**Chapter Five: In Which Pain and Hatred Spreads**

**--**

_Alrighty. Well, here I am. The crazy work-a-holic known as Sephant that gets sick way to much. _

_For those who have read the original version of this fic, they will not that no, I am NOT DigitalDreamer (Note the title) and so there _will_ be differences. I tried to make it a similar as possible to the original, but lets face it. I'm different from the previous author._

_So here is my attempt at the story. Yes it is her plot though modified and different from what she would have put down. So I guess I should say that she owns the plot, I just own the typing and do all the fill-in-the-blank work. I also added some stuff, cause hey, I'm writing it now! If you don't like it, just erase this from your mind and continue to cry over the incomplete version. It's frankly, not my problem._

_Too all you new to this fic or actually encouraging me, I would like to thanks you for sticking with me. It's not easy taking over a fanfic, especially since they are somewhat personal. I did my best and I hope you appreciate it._

--

Ryou Misaki groaned as he pulled of his M2D, his body throbbing worse than the night before. Instead of heading straight to his bed as he did last night, Ryou rested his head on his arms that he folded in front of him. He breathed out a harsh sounding sigh, trying to ignore the pulsating pain around his neck.

Forcing his sore muscles up, the teenager went straight for his bed. He had left his pajamas underneath his pillow, thinking that he could change. However his body refused to move anymore and the boy didn't even bother setting his alarm as he fell in to the sweet bliss known as sleep.

When Ryou woke up, he was already an hour late for school. He tried to move only to find that his body felt worse than the night before. Dragging himself out of bed, Ryou flicked his kitchen light on.

Sitting down in a huff, the teen grabbed his phone and put in the school number.

He waited as it rang once, twice...

"Are you alright Ryou?" Came the concerned voice of his schools secretary. Living on his own had provided strange advantages for the boy. He was allowed to 'parent only' meeting so that his voice was heard and he found himself speaking with the secretary more than once. The fact that she had memorized his house number was proof alone.

"No... not really." He began. "I had a rather rough night yesterday."

"You didn't get into a fight, did you?!" She asked. "Your voice sounds so strained..." Ryou sighed. In some ways, she reminded him of so twisted cross of Atoli and Pi. She was very observant but had a gentle way about it. He laughed dryly.

"Sorta. Don't worry, it's nothing I can't handle. I'm just going to stay home for today to lick my wounds." He stated, trying to lighten the mood. He heard a soft sigh on the other end.

"Alright, I'll put it through. I can vouch in case the teachers think your playing hooky so don't worry about that. Just focus on getting better, alright?" Ryou smiled even though he knew she couldn't see.

"Thanks. As always." And with that, Ryou hanged up the phone and dragged himself back to bed for more rest.

--

Endrance left the Serpent of Lore with a haunting look under his mask of indifference. Saku walked quietly beside him. She hated Haseo. Hated him with such a burning passion that she would gleefully watch him bleed despite Bo's feelings. She would gladly be the one to _make_ that ass bleed. But despite that. Despite all of that... She didn't like Sakaki's plan. Who the hell's side was Ovan on anyway?

Endrance agreed mentally as the girl spoke unconsciously out loud, voicing her petty concerns. The Blade Brandier's fist clenched and unclenched in his white furry. However it wasn't just thoughts of helping Haseo in the long run that held him back. It was, with the knowledge Sakaki had gained, that ultimately forced his blade still.

--

Sakaki ran through his plan once more, making sure that everything would go smoothly. He smiled to himself. Everything was perfect. He turned back to the towering figure on the screen. He hated how he felt inferior to this insect. But he would swallow this pride just this once.

"You are positive that this will work?" He asked, his eyes narrowing with mistrust.

"Would I lie to you?" Ovan questioned.

"Would you?" Sakai shot back. "It is no secret that you use to run the Twilight Brigade. Nor is it a secret that Haseo was a part of that guild."

"I'm afraid I am missing your point Sakaki." Said man scowled.

"My point is, just _where_ do your loyalties lye Ovan. How do I know that you are not planning something behind my back?" The man on the screen smiled. No, more of a smirk at the question.

"That, Sakaki, is for you to decide." And the man shut off the connection.

"RAWG!" Sakaki shouted as slammed his fist against the wall. The plan was perfect, it could not fail. He would force Haseo to do his will and he would become the pathetic _pet_ that he was supposed to be. And yet in order to do so he would need outside help. He would have to deal with more maggots than he cared for.

However... even if he would have to deal with idiots. Even if he had to watch his back in case Ovan planned something. His dear, sweet, little _pet_ would be there. Sakaki smiled as his mind crushed all negative thoughts. For he knew, that once he had Haseo under his control, not even the fake goddess Aura could stop him.

--

Ryou stirred the soup he was preparing for himself. It was around 1pm that his stomach had _demanded_ food and the boy felt strong enough to finally leave his bed. He had dressed in his pajama's knowing full well that he would be just as tired as he was last night.

As he stirred his soup, Ryou found it almost laughable. This cruel situation that he had landed himself in. Standing here, cooking himself some lunch, it almost made The World and all it's stupid problems seem like a distant dream. A very realistic dream, but still a dream.

A wave of pain shook through him from his neck and Ryou had to force back the in coming nausea. Figures that once he started to relax and feel normal that the damn thing would wake him up to reality. One that he hated.

Pouring the soup into a bowl, Ryou sat down in a defeated manner. No one was there, no one needed to be protected, no one to seem how much pain he was in.

Against his better judgment, Ryou allowed himself a few minutes of true reality. He allowed himself to curse his luck, to blame AIDA and Sakaki and himself for all the shit he had gone through. He blamed The World, and Ovan, and even Shino for leading him down this path of destruction.

He breathed out, his shoulders feeling lighter. Still heavy, but lighter. Than he slowly took back all that he said. He reminded himself that it wasn't Shino's fault, that Ovan couldn't stop this, and that The World could never really be blamed. He reminded himself, though grudgingly, that all this shit fell down to AIDA and it's influence.

Ryou growled.

In the end, his stupid mind had almost forgiven Sakaki for what he had done.

He shoved a spoonful of soup into his mouth. Living alone had it's perks, but also held it's downsides. Ryou was much like Haseo in not having many friends. They were either at school or were online. At this moment in time, Ryou didn't want to touch his computer. Not until it was closer to 4pm which is when he would normally get home.

Finishing his soup, the now grumpy teen began the short clean up that followed every meal. He made sure that the bowl was shining and the pot didn't have a hint of food before putting it away neatly.

His mother, Ryou had come to find, had drilled home etiquette into the boy from a young age. It had gotten to the point where both of them would fret over a small mess that his father would make. He smiled. His parents were some real odd balls at times.

The 'collar' once more flared to life and Ryou plummeted to his knees from the shock and pain. For a moment, his just sat there as he let his racing heart rest. He glanced at the clock. It was only 2pm. Surely the damn thing wasn't demanding that he go back already.

"No way am I being there any longer than I have too..." The teen hissed out to no one as he narrowed his eyes. He would refuse everything the _kid_ sent his way. He didn't care if he was defying his _master_. He didn't care if he was disobeying his _god_. The bastard was nothing more than a _kid_ in his eyes. Nothing more, nothing less.

A knock at his door shut out further thoughts.

Ryou glanced at the door, his mind hesitant on what to do. The only one who knew he was home was the secretary and his teachers. He landlord wouldn't let anyone in, knowing that the teen likes his privacy. So who was at his door.

"Excuse me?" Came a rather quiet voice. "Is Ryou Misaki here?" Said teen waited. He was suspicious of this and his stomach tensed unconsciously.

The person knocked again, though a bit louder. "Is Ryou Misaki here?!" He shouted out, through quietly. "The landlord said that he hadn't left yet." Ryou cursed. The one day he wanted to be _alone_ and his stupid landlord sends up this stupid brat.

"Yeah, I'm here Kurosawa." Ryou muttered. "What do you want?" The teen refused to open the door until he knew why the brat was here. Sure he was older that Ryou himself, but he was by far smaller, brattier and _stupider_ than him. Even if he was supposed to be the damn best surgeon in town.

"The landlord wanted me to ask why you aren't going to school."

"I didn't feel like it!" He shouted. "That damn man isn't my father so I don't see why he cares! And why does he _have_ to send you every time?!" He heard a slight cough on the other side.

"He's just worried about you. I mean common Ryou. You would go to school even if the _devil_ was your teacher." Ryou glared at the door. Just because he put school a little higher than the average teen did _not _make him a obsessive honor student.

"You didn't answer my question!"

"What was that?"

"Why does he have to send YOU every time he wants to talk to me!" He heard the other boy snicker.

"Thats because you would just ignore anyone else who tried. Your really to stubborn Ryou. To stubborn for your own good." The teen raised his brow.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked.

"Oh nothing. Just that you should really watch that mouth of yours. Who knows what kind of problems it can get you into." Ryou felt his heart race. He knew, just _knew_ that something was wrong with the other boy.

"What do you want brat!" He demanded, backing up even with the door still closed.

"I mean, that you should never have fought him in the first place." And almost as if that was a trigger, Ryou felt the 'collar' spring to life with renew vigor. He cried out, unable to stop himself from falling as the pain set every nerve on fire. Faintly, he heard his door lock click as the other unlocked it. Damn landlord had given him a key.

"Now see this. Really, it didn't have to come to this _Haseo_. If you had just listened to Lord Sakaki I wouldn't have to do this at all." The teen tried to look up, but his vision was already going blurry. This wasn't the game, were he could shrug off the pain so easily. This was reality. And a harsh one at that.

He felt someone touch his shoulder lightly. Blindly he pulled away growling.

"Tsk, tsk. Perhaps I should teach you some manners before doing my job." Ryou could see someone come up behind the other. The man sighed.

"Too bad. Lord Sakaki did say that this was of up most importance." Ryou hated it. He hated how that voice was so damn familiar. Hated how he had known that voice for a few years and though he never told the other, had gotten use to it. Hell, even if his door stubbornly separated the two, Ryou had viewed this man as a friend.

He hated it.

"Now than, my dear _Haseo_. I will need you to go to sleep now." And as he heard the figure behind the one he had known move towards his still spasming body, Ryou only had one thing to say.

"When I wake up brat, I'm going to kick your sorry ass." And than his world went dark.

--

Two figures weaved their ways through the abandoned sheds that littered the city. One of them was a strong looking man who had shaved his head bald and had small, mouse like eyes. The other was much smaller and has a mop of brown hair that hung just above brown eyes. The smaller one smiled.

"See! Didn't I tell you that Lord Sakaki was wonderful! He was able to find the cheater with great ease. And did you see how he punished the fool! Truly he is a god!" The other man just remained silent. The smaller pouted.

"You're such a bore..." He commented as he looked down at the marked warehouse they were to hook Ryou up in.

Said boy was being held carefully, almost gently by the tall man. He was unconscious and would be for at least another hour or so. Concluding their discussion, the smaller boy had gotten the larger to knock his friend out. They than rushed past the landlord, claiming that they were taking the boy to the hospital.

Throughout the entire ordeal, the large man was silent. In the back of his mind, he felt they were doing something wrong. He dare not voice it out loud but, to turn a friend against another like this. It just didn't sit well for him. Especially since he knew how much the smaller looked up to the other.

"Here we are! Warehouse 018!" The boy cried. Pushing the metal doors to the side, he moved so that the larger could get in without fuss. Closing the doors, he smiled. Inside the warehouse was truly amazing.

Wires and cores littered the floor and walls. Silent generators pumped constant electricity to the machines that ran. Equipment of all kinds stood in a sort of organized chaos. Heart monitors and oxygen tanks where the closest to the center where all the wires led. There in the center, laid a seemingly harmless M2D.

Motioning to the larger one, the smaller led the way to the center and had Ryou placed down in a sitting position.

"Hold him just like that." The boy ordered the other as he began hooking up all the wires to the unmoving body.

Wire after wire was inserted into the boys very nervous system. Sakaki had gotten lucky. One of his devoted followers was a skilled doctor and surgeon. As the man worked, the larger of the two watched Ryou carefully. It would be bad if he woke up or even stirred while this was going on. Good thing they had drugged him not long after they had left the apartments.

"Keep holding him like that." The smaller said as he got up. Flicking several switches, the boy turned on the machines that had long since run silent. The hummed to life as electricity flowed through their wires. And straight into Ryou's body.

The boy, however, remained silent. The taller could feel the energy flow in and out of the boy. Could see how his skin turned a pale white as it adopted a soft blue glow. It was surreal. Almost like watching a movie. The smaller laughed.

"See that! It's just as how Lord Sakaki said." In his growing excitement, the boy quickly went over all the machines to make sure everything was functioning properly. He smiled when it all came back positive.

"Alright. Now place the breathing mask over him. We have to keep this body alive in order for Haseo to be alive." The bigger man did as instructed and soon placed the M2D carefully over the teens eyes. It almost felt like he was sealing the kids fate.

"Good, good! Everything is almost ready!"

"Are we going to put him in a chair than?" The man asked. The other other looked confused. "I'm not to keen in sitting here for the rest of my life." The boy snickered.

"Don't worry. That's what _those_ are for." He pointed towards the back machines that had a single blinking red bulb. Walking over to it, the smaller boy flicked the switch and smiled cruelly.

Electricity shot through the machine as straight into Ryou's back. The boy screamed, his mind trying to wake up as it realized the trouble it was in. His spinal muscles straightened and soon his body had adopted a sitting stance where he was only leaning slightly forward. The larger man blinked.

"And with that we're done. We just have to come back once a week to make sure everything is running smoothly." The younger said as he quickly texted an e-mail to Sakaki that they were ready on their end.

The older man got up slowly, watching as the body held itself as the mind was taken elsewhere. The boy looked small than he really was. He didn't look like the blunt, strong teenager that he had seen at school or work. He wasn't the man that the doctor beside him once spoke fondly of. He was just a child who didn't deserve this.

And as he closed the doors to the warehouse, he was surprised at how it appeared that there was nothing wrong.

--

Sakaki watched with an almost gleeful smile as Haseo's PC body began to manifest. The AIDA that he had implanted into the boy was making quick work of the set up I the warehouse that housed Haseo's body. Once the complete infection of the machines took place, little Haseo would forever be locked in The World.

Sakaki laughed to himself.

As Haseo blinked himself into consciousness, he realized right away something was wrong. He wasn't in his bed nor his apartment. He was in a dark room where blue lights littered the walls and roof. No way. No freaking way could this be...

"Welcome back, _pet_!" Sakaki greeted as the boy suddenly jumped from his position on the floor. He glared at the man.

"Whats the meaning of this Sakaki?! What the hell did you do?!" The adept rouge threw his arm back and snarled. The man before him laughed cruelly.

"Oh my dear little Haseo. I simply fixed the problem that you brought to my attention. I have made sure that you can no longer log out. Welcome to your new life, my pet."

Haseo growled as he attempted to log out. Nothing happened. He tried again and again and suddenly white hot pain burst throughout his entire body. A cry escaped his throat as he fell to the ground his body shaking as pain coursed through his very veins.

"Tsk, tsk. You should be more careful Haseo." The devil of a man bent down on his knees. Grabbing a fist full of silver hair, Sakaki forced Haseo to make eye contact. "After all, you are officially infected now."

Haseo gave a cry as AIDA hummed _inside_ his body. He twisted away from Sakaki, pulling out of his grip and still the pain burned. It was like AIDA was snipping away at every little detail that it didn't like. It was trying to reshape the boy and he could feel Skeith stir inside him. It felt like a battle was going on as his body shook and curled and flared because there was just so much _pain_.

He grabbed at the stone floor as he curled into his stomach on reflex. His nails dug into it and beautiful red began to smear the floor as he raked it towards his body. Haseo bit his lip, tasting more blood and he tried as hard as he could to just _not scream_.

AIDA hummed once more, finding more things displeasing with the body. Skeith roared causing a monstrous growl to breach Haseo's lips. It hurt and he wanted to shout at the avatar to just _stop_. To let the crazy virus do as it pleased so that the pain could finally end.

"No..." Sakaki looked down at his pet as he met two fierce red eyes. The burned with murderous intent and rage that made Sakaki realize that he was on very thin ice. One wrong word and Haseo would unleash Skeith blindly, AIDA be damned. He would loose his tool and possibly his own life as well.

The man who claimed to be God choose to stay silent.

Haseo panted harshly as he pushed AIDA back into the very core of his being. It was dangerous to lock it there, but Skeith would watch it carefully. The boy snickered softly as he pushed himself up so that he was once more on his legs. He smirked at Sakaki.

"It that all you got? I thought you already knew that AIDA was useless against me." Pride made the weak boy puff his chest up a bit. He had spoken clearly without his voice sounding broken at all. Sakaki sighed.

"You say that Haseo, but I can guarantee your friends won't have the same idea." Haseo glared.

"What do you mean by that!" His captor smiled.

"Why Haseo, I think they might even be afraid of you..." He growled as he clenched his hands into fits. Only to find that it not only hurt, but blood was already falling down them.

Slowly, he raised his hands to his eyes and couldn't hide the shock. Clawed fingers, that resembled his 3rd form greeted him. They were pitch black and had red cracks as if they were engulfed by the rightest of flames. Haseo blinked once and then twice. In a rush of panic he check his body for any other changes. The only one he found was under his coat AIDA had begun to make small, branch like shapes. Luckily it was hidden under his coat.

"That's not it Haseo." Sakaki chimed in, glad to see the moment of fear appear. "Your eyes are much darker. More of a demonic maroon that red. Scary indeed. Perfect for my sweet little pet."

Haseo was about to retort but was interrupted as a screen flashed behind them, Endrance and Sakubo having just returned from a field together. Sakaki smiled.

"Now why don't you go greet my other pets. I'm sure you can handle something as small as that." Haseo hissed, the AIDA on his back emphasizing the sound with light hisses that made Haseo appear to be a _very_ displeased rattle snake.

Turning around, Haseo stomped out of the Serpent of Lore, hearing as the doors closed a comment that almost made his want to run back in there.

"Next time, my little _pet_, make sure to say "Understood Master.""

Haseo stomped through Mac Anu, his entire mood radiating sour making even the bravest PC's get out of his way. It didn't help how his claws flashed and his eyes appeared to suck in the very light that came from the forever setting sun.

Endrance and Saku walked down the steps and saw the livid male approach. At first, Endrance felt a sigh of relieve fill him. Haseo was still Haseo. Nothing had changed. But as the boy got closer, he had the feeling of fear fill him for a split second. The same feeling that he only got when AIDA was near.

"Why are you here?!" Saku shouted at him. Haseo hissed at the girl.

"The bastard Sakaki wanted me to pick you up. Obviously your incompetent if I have to do that." Haseo didn't mean what he had just said. But seeing the girl act so cocky was getting to him and his body and mind still hurt from AIDA's intrusion.

He glanced at Endrance, seeing the figure stiffen for a split second before sighing and turning around.

"Let's go, I don't want to stand here all day." He growled out. The two followed him silently. Saku was busy making silent curses that Haseo could probably hear and Endrance was trying to get the vision of those haunting eyes out of his head.

"Haseo!" The trio turned to see the young harvest cleric run up to them. Really the girl appeared so weak, even in Haseo's eyes as he remembered her strong determination to save him. Atoli ran up to the group, a quick glance to the two traitors before quickly turning to Haseo.

"What is it Atoli?" He asked, telling the still hissing AIDA to shut up. It probably didn't like her too much. She had, after all, broken free from it's control at one point.

"Um..." The girl fidgeted. They hadn't gotten any closer to finding a way to help Haseo.

"_Haseo..."_ Came the haunting voice of his master. _"Don't you remember what happens when you dawdle?"_ Haseo hissed softly, trying to remain passive as Atoli hesitated.

"It's alright Atoli." He faked a smile. "I'm alright so you don't have to worry about anything." The girl shook her head.

"Stop doing that Haseo!" She shouted her hands clenched softly into fists as she shook them. "You're not okay. I know you're not!" Haseo's smile faltered. "Silabus and Gaspard told me what happened..."

The Terror of Death blinked. They had told her? He cursed silently in his mind. The last thing he needed was to cause more worry in the young girl that was already dealing with so much.

"_Turn away from her now pet! Do NOT defy me!" _Sakaki shouted at him. Bitting his lip softly as AIDA flared he placed his hands softly on her shoulders.

"It's alright Atoli. I won't let that happen again." Sakaki continued to shout in the background and Haseo continued to brush off the pain. "Just focus on what you're doing now, alright?"

Atoli looked up a smiled softly. Saku made a throwing up sound but the two ignored her. However as Haseo let go of the girls shoulders, he heard he gasp.

"H-Haseo!" She cried out, grasping his infected fingers. Endrance eyes widened a fraction and Saku stopped her childish gestures as all eyes fell onto the black digits.

Atoli glared up at him, a strong look of determination set into her eyes. "What has he done to you?" She said, her voice shaking but demanding at the same time. Haseo ripped his hands from her grip and turned away.

"I have to go. The bastard is calling." He said and walked away. The other two followed after him slowly, watching as Haseo let his claws dig into his soft palm. A growl emitted from his throat once more as Sakaki spoke.

"_That's a good pet. Leave the foolish girl alone and return to my side where you belong."_ He clenched harder, the claws easily breaking skin and causing a trail of blood drops to follow him. _"Oh don't do that. After all, you _must_ be punished for going against orders, Terror of Death."_ Haseo cursed once more, the AIDA on his back shifting as it tore silently into his heart.

--

_Crunch!_

Haseo bit back another scream as he felt his shoulder dislocate and crack. Sakaki picked him up by his neck and kneed him in the gut, smiling at the harsh grunts that the boy made. Tossing him against the wall, a sickening _thwack_ resonated in the Serpent of Lore.

"Now my sweet Terror of Death. Do you _like_ being hurt so much? Is pain a _good_ feeling to you?" Sakaki asked as he pushed his foot into the boys stomach.

Blood filled his throat as his intestines started to cave. His nerves were sending messages of pain rapidly to his brain. Haseo couldn't stop as a cry tore from his lips as his intestines tore from pressure. Sakaki smiled.

"Do you enjoy this?" He asked once more, lifting his foot. The body beneath him immediately relaxed as it tried to understand the panic that rose from the bleeding organs. Haseo glared up at him, blood leaking out of his mouth slightly.

"Only a psychopath like you could." Sakaki scrunched his face in disgust as he raised his foot once more, slamming it down on the ribs and lungs instead.

"Ga-!" Haseo shouted as his abused lungs were pierced by the broken ribs. He felt his lungs collapse and felt the blood swell. Sakaki was talking again, but he could only hear his heart beat in his ears. He want to beg it to stop pumping because with each push blood swelled from his wounds. His entire stomach had turned a sickly purple from bruising and he felt himself roll to the side, curling into a ball.

"Well Terror of Death! Answer me!" Sakaki shouted waving his hand furiously. AIDA activated and Haseo couldn't stop the shout of pain. Blood and drool poured out of his mouth as he coughed the foul liquid away and convulsed uncontrollably.

He forced air in and out of his failing lungs and tried to stop the burning in his gut. Pain was everywhere and the boy couldn't even _breath_ without a wave of utter _pain_ leaving him once more gasping for breath.

Sakaki stood over him, his eyes glimmering with malice as the once proud boy threw up blood and stomach acid. It was like a twisted play that Haseo had put on for him. It was almost beautiful on how the blood poured from his mouth and how his stomach didn't have a single hint of skin color.

Smiling at his work, Sakaki motioned for Endrance. The man walked up to him slower than usual, trying to keep his anger at bay.

"Endrance, heal the poor boy would you." The man looked at him confusion reflecting his eyes.

"But isn't AIDA still activated sir." The man smiled.

"That's the point. I can't have the boy dying on me, can I. So just heal him as I have AIDA punish him." Endrance nodded and slowly bent down to the quivering form of the one he loved. Quietly, the Blade Brandier casted Repth on the poor boy, watching as pain spread anew after the blissful healing was done.

Than something weird happened. Even as he healed him and the damage was done once more, Haseo no longer shook or convulsed. Rather he just laid there, his eyes holding a dead feel to them. Sakaki motioned for Endrance to stop and had AIDA stop as well.

"What's wrong _Haseo_?" The man asked as he knelt down and grabbed a the boy by the hair. "Are you defeated already." A soft flash of anger appeared in the dull maroon eyes as Haseo growled softly.

"Shu...t. Up." He said softly, his voice coming out harshly. Sakaki smiled, slamming the boys face into the ground.

"Poor Haseo. It must be so tough to have to go through all of this. After all, you no longer have a home to return to. A place to _lick your wounds_." The man laughed as he heard the boy cuss softly.

Haseo wanted to punch the damn man in the face. Wanted to rip him to shreds with his avatar or even let AIDA tear him apart. But his body refused to move. He hated it. Hated how it hurt so much his mind refused to let him act out how he wanted. But most of all he hated AIDA.

It coursed through his veins, spreading a wonderful numbing feeling. It made the pain stop, made it so he could just lay there and take whatever Sakaki threw at him. It was like it was coaxing him to believe it was his friend.

_Sick bastard._ Haseo thought as he pushed the AIDA away from him. He would not allow it to lull him into giving up. He knew that no matter what he couldn't let Sakaki get away with all of this. He hissed loudly as the last of the blood in his mouth fell out.

"You truly look like a monster Terror of Death. Your face is covered in blood and you sound like a creature more foul than AIDA." Sakaki smirked as he stood up. "I'm so proud of you." He told him, knowing it cut the adept rouge's pride deep. He motioned once more to Endrance.

"Please take this fool out of my sight." He told him, motioning to a door that was hidden in the darkness of the room. "I had CC Corp add on a room. Seeing as how Haseo is going to be a permanent resident here, its only fitting that he gets a room of his own."

Endrance picked up the boy softly, hating how he winced at every step.

"Oh, and don't heal him Endrance." Sakaki called out. "He has to learn what it means to be a part of The World."

--

**To be continued...**

_Well, there you have it. The first chapter down by myself that will be finishing this bad boy. I have a tendency to disappear, but this _is_ a priority right now so don't fret to much. And to continue in the predecessor's special way..._

_Every time someone reads this fic and doesn't review, a cute gold fish dies. Please, think of the goldfish. _


End file.
